Llama Eterna
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Hay sentimientos que trascienden la mortalidad de la vida, y vidas que trascienden hacia la luz del amor. Un amor que está predestinado se encontrará en esta vida, o en otra si es necesario...
1. Chapter 1

Tanta soledad… a pesar de haber llevado una vida plena, dentro de lo que cabe, siempre añoré el amor de aquella bella extranjera que un día irrumpió en mi mundo para llenarlo de luz.

No puedo negar que fui feliz, muy feliz, tuve una mujer maravillosa a mi lado que supo llenar varios vacíos, supo entregarme amor desmedido, me dio el privilegio de ser padre, y a pesar de que jamás puede amarla como amé a la otra, sí la quise mucho, viví en un mundo maravilloso lleno de paz y alegría gracias a ella, a ellas… a ella y sus amigas a quienes guardo gran gratitud y respeto.

Mis amigos, mi querido maestro, mi pueblo, todos vivimos una era de paz y armonía que estoy seguro perdurará aun por más de mil años. Y todos sabemos bien a quien agradecer…

100 años han pasado desde la gran última batalla por mi mundo.

Muchos de los que conocí se han ya adelantado en el camino, el primero fue mi gran maestro, habiendo vivido más que nadie, pero se fue en paz y tranquilo, sabiendo que su mundo estaría seguro, y sé bien para dónde volaron sus últimos pensamientos. Lucía tan apacible…

Estoy muy cansado, han sido después de todo, 123 años muy bien vividos, de nada me arrepiento, ahora sólo quiero dormir y soñar por fin con aquella a quien evité pensar durante todo este tiempo por respeto a mi familia, pero hoy, soy libre por fin de dejar volar mis pensamientos hacia ella.

Y a pesar de todo, en este último momento, aun ahora mi corazón siente un vacío que nadie nunca pudo llenar, habiendo cumplido todos mis deseos terrenales, sólo una última oración, una última petición me queda por pedir antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre: el que de alguna forma, pueda en alguna vida, reunirme con la mujer que tanto amé y que nunca pude tener a mi lado… Mi… amada… Hikaru…

Un suspiro, silencio…

- Se ha ido… - pronunció una mujer en sus cuarentas quien había estado sujetando la mano de aquel legendario espadachín desde que se había quedado dormido hacia media hora – Buen viaje, papá…

- Habrá que anunciarlo al rey Paris, eran grandes amigos – dijo un hombre no mucho mayor que la mujer- Ahora podrás reunirte con mamá, querido padre… - el joven tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del espadachín y su hermana acaricio su plateada canosa cabellera.

…

Una misiva llegaba a palacio al día siguiente, un hombre canoso de avanzada edad, vestido con los atavíos de un Rey, abría la carta y leí las tristes noticias.

- Oh… - suspiró cansado- Oh mi querido amigo… Te deseo un buen viaje, Latis…

El Rey mandó preparar el carruaje y junto a su esposa se alistaron para dar al gran espadachín el Último adiós…

Lejos muy lejos de ahí en otra dimensión, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, en el Planeta conocido como Planeta Tierra, en un aeropuerto de África…

- Hikaru chan ¿tienes todo listo ya?

- Sí Asano sensei.

- ¿Feliz de volver a casa?

- Mucho, aunque el viaje ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. ¡Cuanta información logramos recabar!

- Lo sé ¡es excitante! – decía Asano sensei, quien era un reconocido y afamado investigador biólogo.

- Atención pasajeros del vuelo JAL747 con destino a Tokyo Japón, con escala en la ciudad de Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 9.

- ¡Ese es nuestro vuelo! – dijo emocionado Asano.

Así ambos tomaron sus pequeñas maletas y se dirigieron al andén.

Shidou Hikaru, una joven de 26 años, bióloga naturalista en asenso e investigadora, estaba por tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa después de una expedición de dos meses por Africa, en el parque nacional de Belezma, en Argelia.

Asano sensei había sido su profesor, y había visto el gran potencial de la joven y su gran amor por la carrera, la había tomado bajo su protección académica, pronto se convirtió en su asistente para ayudarla con sus prácticas, y después Hikaru se había convertido en su mano derecha, se dio una muy bonita relación Alumna-Profesor y Hikaru era su pupila más preciada, pronto se hicieron muy buenos amigos y hacían un excelente equipo de investigación. Después de su graduación, Asano había pedido a Hikaru convertirse en parte de su equipo de trabajo y ambos pertenecían al comité investigador de avanzada del ecosistema y ciencias naturales en la universidad de Tokyo. Además de un programa de televisión.

Hikaru ya vivía sola en su apartamento desde hacía 7 años y era una joven independiente y exitosa.

12 años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que viera Cefiro, sus fantasmas se habían erradicado en aquella última visita y desde entonces había vivido muy en paz con su alma, olvidando sus amores de juventud, guardando esa relación platónica con ese extraterrestre espadachín en un lugar muy especial de su corazón, pero siguiendo con su vida. Ahora no estaba interesada en el amor, sólo en su carrera, quizá porque sabía que amor amor no encontraría más allá de aquellos ojos violeta, así que ¿para qué sufrir?, mejor seguir amando su carrera y su vida, ella creía en la rencarnación así que pensó muchas veces que si ellos estaban predestinados, quizá algún día se reencontrarían, por eso, ese asunto no le preocupaba más.

En Tokyo…

- Hoy vuelve Hikaru de su largo viaje ¿verdad? – preguntó una guapa mujer de unos 32 años de edad.

- Sí -respondió contento un hombre de cabellos rojizos.

- ¿Tia Hikaru vuelve hoy? – preguntó animosa una niña de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos café claro, de unos 7 años de edad muy parecida a Hikaru cuando ella tenía esa edad.

- Así es Hideko chan – le dijo el hombre con cariño, acariciando el cabello de la niña.

- ¿Papá puedo ver la tele?

- Claro amor.

La niña encendió el televisor que estaba en el canal de noticias, ella quería ver su anime favorito pero no encontraba el control.

- ¿Dónde está el control?

- ¿No está por aquí? – le dijo el hombre

- De seguro te lo volviste a llevar a tu cuarto Hideko Chan, ande ve a ver – le dijo con cariño su madre.

- Sí mamá – y salió corriendo a su cuarto, dejando la televisión encendía.

- En otras noticias, nos informan que un terrible accidente se acaba de suscitar hace unos minutos a la afueras del aeropuerto de Haneda, donde un Avión de la compañía JAL, procedente de Londres, se estrelló en Keihin Port cuando estaba a sólo minutos de aterrizar, aún se desconoce el motivo del terrible accidente pero los reportes preliminares presumen que hay pocos sobrevivientes.

Las imágenes aterradoras del fuselaje partido en dos y las llamas cubriéndolo mientras los bomberos y equipo de rescate luchaban por apagarlas y salvar a los sobrevivientes inundaban la pantalla, mientras Satoru Shidou veía todo con una expresión de incertidumbre y miedo, rogando porque no se tratara del mismo avión.

- El vuelo JAL747, despego del Aeropuerto Internacional Houari Boumedienne, en la capital de Argel, Argelia, a las 7:45 de la noche con destino a la ciudad de Londres, donde haría escala para después continuar con su destino a Japón. Varios connacionales viajaban y se cree que la mayoría de las víctimas son de nacionalidad japonesa, les pedimos estar pendientes, en breve tendremos más información, si alguno de sus familiares viajaba en este vuelo, puede llamar a las líneas de atención del aeropuerto.

Satoru corrió como loco a buscar el papel donde tennía anotados los detalles del vuelo de Hikaru rogando porque no se tratara del mismo, pero ahí lo vio.

"Vuelo JAL747"

Los números del aeropuerto aparecieron en pantalla y Satoru llamó de inmediato sin obtener información relevante, pues aun no la tenían.

Satoru fue entonces al aeropuerto dejando a su mujer y su hija en casa y pidiéndole que de favor informara a sus otros hermanos. Quienes de inmediato se dirigieron también al lugar.

Angustiantes horas comenzaron a pasar sin saber nada…

Mientras tanto una rubia ama de casa japonesa quien vivía muy feliz con su amante y gentil esposo el empresario Ichiro Saname, miraba las noticias en la televisión, lista para dar de cenar. Ya había oído la noticia del accidente en la tarde, y pensó un poco en su amiga porque sabía que ella estaba en África, pero como de seguro ella seguía allá, no le preocupaba… al menos no tanto, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Ya tenemos nueva información sobre el accidente desafortunado donde murieron 58 de los 118 pasajeros que viajaban en el avión. Tenemos una lista reciente de algunas de las víctimas fatales confirmadas, quienes son: Hashimaru Yukino, John Delawer, Amamiya Rita, Leonar Lockfield, Uchihara Rika, Tamami Yun, Noto Ryozo, Shidou Hikaru…

El plato que la rubia mujer sostenía se soltó de sus manos y se quebró estrepitosamente contra el suelo, así como la esperanza de la rubia…

Kaname Kano, Eliot Shawn…

Los nombres de las victimas seguían sonando pero ella había dejado de escuchar. Shidou Hikaru… su audición habiase ensordecido al escuchar ese nombre, el cual había aparecido junto con la foto del pasaporte de su dueña. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdes de la rubia quien tomó el teléfono para marcar de inmediato a la prominente empresaria de la moda en Japón Ryuusaki Umi.

En el aeropuerto justo cuando la noticia se daba por televisión, tres dolidos jóvenes eran llevados a reconocer el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

…

El último adiós había estado lleno de flores y amigos que la querían de verdad, casa llena, pues mucha gente amaba a la pelirroja que se daba a querer por todos.

Dos rosas blancas que cayeron de la mano de dos mujeres, una rubia y otra de lustroso cabello azul, fueron las últimas flores depositadas sobre la urna.

…

7 días después justo cuando se cumplían los primeros esponsos funerales según la tradición shinto, en un hospital, Asano sensei despertaba de un largo coma. Abrió los ojos, pero se sintió tan cansado que los cerro de nuevo, sin embargo no dormía.

Unas enfermeras entraron a revisarlo.

- Pobre hombre, quedó muy mal herido, aunque me da gusto saber que hay muchas posibilidades que vuelva a caminar.

- ¿No es el profesor Asano?¿El del programa de televisión de Canal Natural?

- El mismo.

- Yo soy fan de ese programa – decia la recién egresada- me encantan toda la información que aprendes con ellos, y me cae muy bien Hikaru es muy inteligente y se nota que le agradan los animales tanto como a mí.

- Sí… ah… desafortunadamente Shidou Hikaru perdió la vida en el accidente.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ella también venía en ese avión?!

- Pues claro, hacían investigaciones juntos ¿qué esperabas?

Asano sensei abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No por favor, señorita dígame que no es cierto! – balbuceaba totalmente alterado.

- ¡Señor tranquilícese por favor no se mueva en su estado es peligroso!

- ¡No, contésteme por favor quiero saber! ¡Quiero verla! – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero siendo controlado por la enfermera.

- ¡Kikuyo rápido ve por el doctor Himeno y trae los tranquilizantes!

La otra enfermera salió corriendo y la más experimentada trataba de contener al paciente.

- ¡No, no, no, sólo quiero saber! ¡Dígame! ¡Dígame!

- ¡Tranquilícese por favor o tendremos que sedarlo!

- ¡Lo harán de todas maneras, sólo dígame qué pasó, se lo suplico! – dijo entre lágrimas logrando ablandar a la enfermera.

- Murió en el accidente.

Ante esas palabras Asano se dejó caer en su cama.

- No…

- La señorita Hikaru murió en el accidente.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó desencajado.

- … - guardó silencio un momento- Al estrellarse el avión… accidente cerebro vascular… lesiones cerebrales grabes…

Quiso ahorrarle descripciones médicas. Por su estado hubiera sido terrible y hasta despiadado decirle que ya que Hikaru había estado en la fila de asientos donde se partió el avión, había salido disparada impactándose contra el suelo, rompiéndose el cuello cortando de inmediato el suministro de sangre al cerebro, y además había tenido estallido cefaleo craneal. O en otras palabras, el impacto le había estallado el cerebro. Además que se había roto 5 costillas, los dos brazos y la cadera…

- Eso, eso significa?...

- No sufrió si esa es su preocupación- le dijo en tono indulgente y respetuoso- fue una muerte instantánea, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Al menos eso sí era cierto.

- Oh kami… - Asano suspiró cerrando los ojos y comenzando a llorar, Hikaru era muy querida para él, casi como una hija.

…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, los días, los meses, los años, y el dolor comenzó a ser más llevadero con el paso de estos…

Una llama se había apagado.

…

2 Años después del terrible accidente, en un lugar de Nueva York…

- Felicidades señores Walton es un varoncito muy sano y fuerte.

Decía la doctora mientras una enfermera les daba al niño, un bebe de piel muy blanca y ojos azules como sus padres.

Los Walton, millonarios y poderosos empresarios petroleros (entre otras cosas), acababan de recibir a su primogénito, el futuro heredero de los billones y negocios de la familia.

- ¿Ya saben cómo se llamará? – preguntó la doctora.

- Oscar – dijo la madre- Oscar Walton… - finalizo con una brillante sonrisa.

….

7 Años después del accidente de Haneda, en una lujosa mansión en Dubái, el llanto de un bebé recién nacido sonaba en la lujosa recamara…

- ¡Al hamdulilah! ¡Es una linda niña! – dijo la partera.

Un hombre se aproximó a la recién nacida y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Bienvenido seas – dijo y acto seguido comenzó a recitar versos del Corán. Ya que se tenía la creencia que era lo primero que tenían que escuchar los niños, la palabra de Allāh.

- Habibie, min fadilak, no la odies por ser mujer… - decía con una media sonrisa la recién parida en una súplica a su marido.

- _Suina_, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo no voy a amarla? Es mi hija, hija de mi esposa favorita, nuestra primera hija.

La niña abrió los ojos dejando ver un par de orbes ámbar que brillaban como braza, maravillando al padre.

- Eres una nueva luz en mi vida- decía el hombre totalmente emocionado, pues era la primogénita de su esposa Layan, su cuarta esposa, pero su favorita y más amada- Y como eres una luz, tú, has de llamarte, Noura, mi pequeña Noura– dijo el padre levantando a la niña – serás la princesa favorita de mi palacio.

No lo decía en sentido figurado, el hombre era nada menos que Zayed al-Nahyan, un Sheik, un poderoso jeque árabe dueño de una de las más importantes industrias petroleras de Dubái. Todos sus hijos e hijas tenía el título de príncipes y princesas y la recién nacida sería conocida como la princesa Noura, la hija favorita de Zayed. Con los años se ganaría el mote de sh'elh, "Antorcha" por ser la luz en los ojos del Sheik y tan traviesa y activa como el fuego, con quien parecía tener mucha similitud.

…

21 años después…

- Oscar anda ya, que pierden el avión.

- Ya voy madre – un apuesto joven de cabello negro salía corriendo con su maleta – listo.

- Cuídense mucho, me llaman en cuanto lleguen, no salgan sin un guía, no hagan estupideces, no-

- Ya, ya querida sé que tenemos que cuidarnos, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto el marido dio un beso a su esposa, luego su hijo beso a su madre en la mano y ambos subieron a la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

En la limosina…

- ¿Emocionado?

- Claro papá, es mi primer viaje a tierras árabes, ¡A Dubái! ¡El nuevo oasis en el desierto! Todo mundo quiere conocerlo. Aunque estoy muy nervioso, no sé qué modales deberé exhibir ante tu amigo y su familia.

- Los de siempre, te hemos educado bien.

- Lo sé, pero con los árabes todo es muy complicado, ¿Qué tal si hago algo que se considere una grosería?

- Jajaja no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo te saldrá bien.

- Ah… eso espero…

….

Y bueno, este es un fic HikaruxLatis, por si se lo preguntaban, espero les guste a todos los fans de esta pareja. Por si también se lo preguntaban, aquí el glosario:

Min fadilak: Por favor

Suina: Hermosa

Al Hamdulillah: Literalmente es una alabanza a Dios por lo buen recibido.

Habibie: Querido o Querida.

El nombre Noura, se pronuncia más bien como _Nuura_.


	2. Noura: Luz de mis ojos

Dubái, 12:45 pm…

- Wani, quiero que todo esté listo mi invitados de occidente no tardan en llegar.

- Na'am sayyid.

Wani, la súper intendente de palacio se retiró.

- ¡Baba! – una joven de 21 años y largo cabello castaño oscuro corrió al encuentro del Sheik.

- ¡Ayuni! ¿En dónde se había metido mi favorita? Esperaba que tu rostro fuera el primero que vieran mis ojos cuando regresé de Abu Dabi ésta mañana.

- Perdona baba pero nadie me informó de tu regreso – dijo con cierta molestia.

- ¿No? Que desconsiderados, la principal princesa de palacio debe saberlo todo antes que nadie – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras de Noura aparecieron dos mujeres que la miraban con coraje, eran Daisha la primera esposa de Zayed y Taisha, la primera hija de Zayed, la primera de todos sus hijos, según las tradiciones, ella debería tener preferencia por sobre Noura, por ser la primera y la mayor, pero francamente al sheik poco le importaba lo que pasara con ellas. Daisha era su primera esposa por un matrimonio arreglado, de conveniencia, de conveniencia para la familia de Daisha, y nunca la había logrado querer realmente, aunque no le faltaba nada, económicamente hablando, pues tenía joyas, sirvientes y todo lo que dictaba la ley del Corán, pero nunca tuvo el amor de su marido.

- Noura no acapares a tu padre, deja que tu hermana también lo salude – dijo la mayor de las mujeres.

Noura volteó a mirar aún colgada del cuello de su padre y vio entonces a su hermana, se soltó de Zayed y dejó campo para que Taisha se aproximara.

- Bienvenido querido padre.

A pesar de lo cariñoso del abrazo de Taisha, no fue correspondida de igual manera. Zayed la quería sí, pero no tanto, musulmán al fin, apreciaba mucho más a sus hijos varones, a excepción de Noura, a quien apreciaba tanto como a su hijo varón favorito, de hecho aún más. Quería a sus otras hijas pero no las valoraba tanto, eran sólo mujeres después de todo. Las únicas hijas que gozaban del amor desmedido y los mimos de Zayed, eran Noura en primer lugar, y después Aisha y Shri las hermanas menores de Noura, que tenían 13 y 9 años respectivamente y de quienes Noura y las nanas cuidaban, pues Layan había dejado este mundo al dar a luz a Shri.

- Sí sí querida, gracias – dijo Zayed dando dos palmaditas en la espalda de su hija Taisha y soltándose casi de inmediato del abrazo con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de fingir.

- Bienvenido mi señor – dijo su esposa Daisha.

- ¿Por qué no se le informó a Noura de mi llegada? – exigió saber el Sheik muy molesto.

- Mi señor no sabía que Noura no había sido informada.

- Eres mi primera esposa, mandas a las demás y estas a cargo de la casa ¿es que acaso no puedes cumplir con tus obligaciones?

- Mi señor, lo siento, ha sido quizá un descuido de mi parte, pero ya sabéis que Noura siempre se pierde por los jardines, o se la pasa bailando en los salones del palacio, con ella, en un palacio tan grande es muy difícil encontrarla.

- Jajaja sí, eres muy traviesa Noura – rio Zayed viendo a su consentida- pero ya no eres una niña, es más ya deberías estar casada y con hijos – reía Zayed.

- ¡Ja! Ni muerta, aún soy muy joven.

- Tu hermana Jameelah se casó a la edad 15 años – intervino Daisha.

- Pues ella, yo no tengo que hacer lo mismo si no quiero.

- Así es mi dulce gacela, pero tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco – le dijo Zayed.

- No padre aún no.

- Jajaja eres caprichosa, pero por eso te quiero, tienes una voluntad férrea Sh'elh. Será como quieras pero te advierto que si al cumplir los 25 años no has encontrado esposo yo te buscaré uno a ti.

- Pero padre-

- Nada nada habibie, lo dicen las leyes, una mujer debe casarse en algún momento de su vida, no querrás quedarte seca como tu hermana Taisha o ¿sí? – le dijo con una sonrisa bonachona pero eso enfureció a Taisha.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que nunca me hayas buscado esposo! – estalló en un furioso grito la mujer de 31 años.

A lo cual Zayed respondió con una bofetada que la tiró al suelo.

- ¡Mi señor! – gritó horrorizada la madre de Taisha.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que nadie se haya interesado en ti!... Y no vuelvas a levantarme la voz.

- Pero era tu obligación buscarme marido padre – decía hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Y lo hice, bien lo sabes, ni con todo mi poder no logré encontrar ninguno que te gustara, a la mayoría los rechazaste y respete tu decisión, te he tenido consideraciones por ser la mayor, quizás debí obligarte a tomar esposo como hice con tu hermana Amira.

- ¿Por qué no obligas entonces a Noura? – exigió saber Daisha quien ya consolaba a su hija que seguía sentada en el suelo.

- No digas estupideces, Noura se casará cuando ella lo decida con el hombre que ella elija, así lo ordeno yo, además de no encontrarlo yo lo elegiré por ella y estoy seguro que Noura acatará mi orden, ella sí es una buena hija. Pero bien Taisha, ya que tanto deseas un marido te casaras con Hassim Al-Wahid.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es un anciano! – protestó la madre.

- Lo mismo decían de cada marido que le busqué. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos y me ha pedido tu mano en repetidas ocasiones, la edad del varón no importa mientras pueda mantener a la mujer y los hijos, además es poderoso y rico, Taisha, como mi hija, yo quería que fueras la primera esposa de alguien, pero ya que insistes, tendrás que conformarte con ser la sexta esposa de Hassim.

- ¡No padre con él no!

- Ya está dicho, te casarás con él.

- ¡No padre! ¡No! ¡con él no! – la mujer se abrazó de las piernas a su padre para suplicar.

- Suéltame de una vez. Ve preparando el ajuar, te casas en una semana – dicho esto aventó a la joven y tomando la mano Noura dejó el salón.

Dejando solas a las dos dolidas mujeres. Ya en el pasillo…

- Padre por favor perdona a Taisha, no la obligues a casarse con Hassim, es un anciano con muy mal carácter, tiene fama de golpear a sus mujeres.

- La ley de Allah lo permite cuando una esposa desobedece y se porta mal, y mira que yo he sido un buen marido evitando cumplir esa ley muchas veces, Allah me va a castigar por eso, pero prefiero enfrentar el castigo, soy un buen marido no se pueden quejar.

- ¡Ha! Eso quiere decir que yo tengo que permitir que mi esposo me golpee? – dijo retadora la joven.

- ¡Jamás! Si tu marido llegara a ponerte un dedo encima le mandaría cortar la cabeza. Prefiero que sea un buen hombre que arda un poco en el infierno por desobedecer la ley y no atreverse a pegarte. Porque sé que le darás motivos jajaja, eres tan fierecilla como una leona de desierto, jajaja estoy seguro que harás enojar mucho a tu esposo, se quemará en el infierno por no hacerte obedecer, pero lo prefiero.

- Jajaja ay baba que cosas dices.

- Ah… mi querida Noura, tienes el espíritu rebelde que tenía tu madre antes de casarnos, por eso la amé tanto – dijo con nostalgia.

- Lo sé… ¡anda! cuéntame de nuevo cómo se conocieron.

- Te lo he contado mil veces jajaja, pero para serte sincero nunca me aburro.

Él había conocido a Layan en las calles del Cairo, luchando por sobrevivir, era hija de un hombre egipcio y una mujer irlandesa de ojos ambarinos los cuales Layan había heredado, su padre y madre habían muerto cuando Layan tenía 15 años en una de las tantas revueltas armadas. Y ahora una Layan de 16 años vivía de recorrer el Cairo robando y vendiendo pequeñas piezas arqueológicas, o lujosas joyas de los turistas, pues sus tíos le habían quitado su casa y su herencia por considerarla impura al ser hija de "una perra occidental".

Era una jovencita muy osada y Zayed había sido una de sus víctimas de robo, un reloj de oro. Zayed la había perseguido hasta unas ruinas donde le perdió la pista, pero había quedado tan prendado de la belleza de la ladrona que había comenzado merodear las ruinas con las esperanza de verla de nuevo. Y su perseverancia fue recompensada 5 días después, donde la tomó desprevenida y en lugar de denunciarla para que la castigaran, decidió sólo conversar y así comenzó una amistad con ella, pues aunque fiera salvaje, no parecía una mala mujer, tenía aun inocencia en el alma, y esa amistad, pronto se tornó en amor para Zayed.

Todos los matrimonios de Zayed habían sido arreglados e impuestos por su padre, nunca habíase casado él por amor, ni mucho menos con una mujer que el eligiera, hasta ese momento…

Después Zayed rendido, le pidió matrimonio sin importarle su origen o su, ejem… antiguo "empleo", nada del pasado. Además Layan se había reformado después del matrimonio, sólo quería una vida tranquila.

Sin embargo de esa historia había algo que Zayed no sabía. Layan NO amaba realmente a Zayed, nunca lo amó, pero le había ganado cariño, él le había traído paz, y una nueva oportunidad, además, era el padre de sus únicos amores verdaderos: sus hijas. Zayed les brindaba protección y amor así que Layan le profesaba gratitud y cariño. Pero jamás lo amó. Pero eso fue un secreto que Layan se llevó con ella… Como mujer musulmana, no podía decidir mucho sobre su futuro amoroso, ni siquiera sobre su vida, así que Zayed había sido una gran bendición.

- Ah mi Noura, tienes la misma osadía de tu madre, debería castigarte, pero la verdad es que no puedo chiquilla traviesa – dijo abrazando a su consentida.

- Sabes baba, a veces extraño a Omi.

- Ayuni… yo también, y mucho.

- ¡Baba! ¡Baba!

Dos niñas llegaban corriendo por el largo pasillo.

- ¡Gacelas! – Zayed se inclinó para recibir a las niñas en un abrazó y alzo a la más pequeña en vilo.

- ¿Dónde estaban traviesas?

- Estudiando, Noura no nos deja descansar.

- Como debe ser, su hermana se preocupa mucho de su buena educación, deben darle las gracias, las cuida muy bien.

- ¿Baba me trajiste dátiles de Abu Dabi?

- Sí mi pequeña Shri.

- ¿Y qué me has traído a mí? – preguntó Aisha.

- ¡Oh mi pequeño nebit! te he traído tus primeros velos, son hermosos y muy finos, están bordados con hilos de oro – le dijo como hablándole a una princesita de cuento.

- ¡¿En verdad baba?!¡Shukran! – dijo lanzándose a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Lo que sea para mis princesas! – abrazó nuevamente a la niña- … Noura – llamó a su hija mayor con expresión interesada mientras abrazaba a Shri y Aisha- Hem… ejem… tu hermana Aisha… bien sabes, le he traído velos porque… bien…

- Entiendo padre, aún no acontece, pero en cualquier momento será, yo me encargaré.

- Ah… ¡Inshallah! Confió plenamente en ti cariño, pero… ¿está bien? ¿No debería haber acontecido ya hace unos años?

- Jajaja no baba, en cada mujer es diferente.

- Es que me preocupa, no quiero que mi pequeña Aisha se quede seca, ¿no será mejor llevarla con alguna doctora?

- No, te aseguro que no, aún está en edad confía en mí.

- Ah Allah, shukran, me das paz Sh'elh. Ah y no creas que me he olvidado de mi consentida, mira lo que he traído para ti – el Sheik sacó de su túnica un estuche forrado de terciopelo – Para la luz de mis ojos- dijo entregando el estuche a Noura.

- Shukran baba, no debiste molestarle.

- No es molestia, pero anda, ábrelo.

Noura abrió el estuche y vio dentro un hermoso y pesado collar de oro, estilo egipcio, con unos enormes escarabajos de rubí.

- ¡Baba es precioso!

- Sólo lo que tú te mereces. Ya me encargaré yo de que tu futuro marido sea un buen hombre que te cubra de oro. Además te he traído unas habayas preciosas, Sh'elh debiste venir conmigo, hubieras visto que hermosas tiendas de ropa hay en Abu Dabi, ¿por qué no quisiste venir?

- No gracias padre pero sabes lo mucho que detesto los aviones.

- Pero así ¿cómo vas a conocer el mundo?

- En barco.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA . Sh'elh ¿cómo en barco? JAJAJAJA Es mejor el avión. Te he querido llevar a conocer Paris, Londres donde hay tantos musulmanes como nosotros, Suiza, y tú simplemente te rehúsas. Tus otras hermanas conocen otros países y tú nunca has salido de Dubái.

- Pues aquí estoy bien.

- Ah mi Noura, tu madre y yo nunca entendimos esa aversión que tienes con los aviones, recuerdo que cuando tenías nueve años e íbamos a hacer tu primer viaje te asustaste tanto al pisar el avión que comenzaste a gritar y a hiperventilar, tuvimos que llamar al doctor, quien nos dijo que incluso te dio taquicardia del tremendo shock. ¿Por qué tanto miedo a los aviones?

- No lo sé sólo no me gustan – dijo algo fastidiada de ese pánico irracional.

Sí, por más imponente, segura y lujosa que era la flotilla de aviones del Sheik que incluida dos aviones jumbo equipados tipo casa, Noura nunca había querido subirse a uno.

- Ah… bueno, ya te compraré tu propio barco jajajaja – bromeó el Sheik.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – dijo más que emocionada. Un barco serviría a sus planes…

- Si eso deseas, será mi regalo de bodas ayuni, un enorme y lujoso barco para que puedas recorrer los mares de Dubái junto a tu esposo.

Ah… eso le bajó un poco los ánimos.

-Oh Noura, habib, te pediré que te guardes en tu ala del palacio esta noche junto a tus hermanas, comerás y cenarás en tu salón comedor, tendré huéspedes occidentales en palacio, varones, así que no te acerques en esta semana por el ala sur, que es donde ellos se hospedarán, y si tienes necesidad de pasar cerca de ahí, hazlo con cuidado, usando tu velo y acompañada de tus guardianes y doncellas. No quiero saber que entraste al ala sur tu sola, ¿entendido? – ordenó Zayed.

- Sí padre como tú digas. Y volviendo al tema, piensa por favor en lo que te he pedido, se indulgente con Taisha, al menos por esta vez.

- Ah ayuni, tienes un corazón de oro, después de cómo te han tratado siempre, no creas que no me doy cuenta del poco aprecio que te tienen, y aun así abogas por tu hermana.

- Es que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía un matrimonio con Hassim jajaja

- Jajajaja está bien está bien Sh'elh, será como quieras, la perdonaré, pero sólo esta vez, la próxima ni Allah la salvará de ese matrimonio, ¿comprendido?

- Maktub Baba – dijo levantando una mano.

- Bueno, mis invitados no deben tardar en llegar, yalla habibie llévate a tus hermanas a sus aposentos.

- Na'am baba.

Sí, otra razón más para que sus medias hermanas la odiaran, la princesa Noura contaba con toda una nueva ala de palacio que había sido construida sólo para la madre de esta, Layan, que al morir, había pasado a manos de Noura y sus hermanas. Las otras tres esposas de Zayed siempre habían odiado a Layan y sus hijas, por ser las consentidas del Sheik y habían enseñado a sus hijos a odiarlas también, aunque se veían en la obligación de respetarlas para evitarse problemas con Zayed.

…

En el aeropuerto…

- Al fin, estirar las piernas, Aaah… - el joven Oscar venía cansado por el largo viaje. Pero si había algo que disfrutaba en demasía era viajar.

Viajar, conocer, estudiar, aprender, cada sonido, cada cosa, cada cultura, cada costumbre, cada pequeña pieza de vida existente en el planeta Tierra siempre lo habían maravillado en demasía, "Como si no fueras de aquí" siempre le decían a broma y entre risas su padre y madre, ya que aprecia que fuera nuevo en el planeta. Todos tenemos memoria genética, heredada por nuestros padres, por eso muchas cosas que son aparentemente nuevas no nos sorprenden tanto. Pero Oscar parecía no tener tal, mostraba tal interés por todo, que parecía que fuera nuevo, como si fuera su primera vez en el planeta Tierra.

- Mira hijo, ya nos esperan.

Un hombre vestido a la usanza árabe tenía un cartel con sus nombres.

- El Sheik Zayed me ha enviado distinguidos señores, por favor – dijo guiándoles por el aeropuerto.

Rato después la limosina se estacionaba afuera de un enorme palacio árabe.

En el patio principal el elegante Sheik los recibió cálidamente.

- Assalamu Alaykum – dijo Zayed con una gran sonrisa y abriendo los brazos

- Aleikum Salam – contestó Willson Walton abrazando al Sheik.

- Bienvenido querido amigo.

- Que gusto verte Sadik Zayed. Mira, ¿Aun recuerdas a Oscar?

- ¿Oscar?¿Este joven es el pequeño Oscar?

- Así es.

-¡Muchacho! La última vez que te vi tenías sólo tres años, mira como has crecido. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

- Tiene 26 – se adelantó a contestar el padre.

- Oh, ya casado imagino.

- Aún no amigo, aún es muy joven.

- Jajajaja Walton amigo a su edad yo ya iba en mi tercera esposa.

- No todos somos tan afortunados Zayed – ambos hombres rieron.

- Bueno, se bienvenido a mi casa hijo – dijo abrazando a Oscar.

- Muchas gracias. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin Sheik Zayed.

- Bueno yo ya te conocía, pero es verdad, es la primera vez que tú me vez a mí, al menos con conciencia jajaja. Oh amigos bienvenidos a mi humilde casa.

"¿Humilde?" pensó asustado Oscar, aquello era un palacio que la verdad no parecía conocer lo que era la "humildad".

…

Después de la comida de bienvenida, en sus aposentos, Oscar miraba de piso a techo. ¡Aquello era una locura de lujo y magnificencia! Había que admitirlo, los nadie como los árabes para la "suntuosidad".

…

Por la noche…

- Ajt ¿por qué cenamos en nuestro comedor en lugar de con baba? – preguntó la pequeña Shri quien estaba acostumbrada a cenar en el comedor principal.

- Es que baba tiene invitados extranjeros ésta noche habib.

- Oh… Bueno, ¡mañana quiero ir a la piscina del lado sur! ¡Quiero ir a los toboganes!

- Me temo que no será posible Shri, allí se están hospedando los invitados de baba, nosotras no debemos acercarnos, son occidentales, varones, podrían cometer un agravio contra nuestra persona, no conocen nuestras costumbres. Además, recuerden que una mujer debe mantenerse pura.

- Na'am Ajt – dijeron ambas.

…

Después de cenar y convivir un rato, ambos hombres se fueron a dormir. Pero Oscar, quien tenía el horario un tanto volteado no podía dormir, así que salió a su balcón, y miró desde las alturas la suntuosa estructura del palacio. Pronto creyó escuchar el murmullo de música a lo lejos, entonces miró en dirección a una de las cúpulas de una de las lejanas torres norte del palacio, había un enorme portal cubierto por cortinas semi trasparentes, del que salía una luz ambarina, a la distancia no se podía distinguir casi nada, pero creyó distinguir tras las cortinas una figura bailando a ritmo de la música.

Se quedó un momento mirando al lugar, intrigado por la figura, luego volvió a su cama a tratar de dormir.

_Nari nari Habibi dah, habibi dah._

La música sonaba y Noura bailaba para un público cautivo, sus pequeñas hermanas Aisha y Shri, quienes adoraban verla bailar, Noura había heredado el gran ritmo de su madre, y era la mejor bailarina de entre todas sus hermanas.

Ella amaba por sobre todas la cosas bailar, porque era la única cosa que en su opresiva religión le permitía sacar todo el fuego que llevaba dentro. Siempre se había sentido diferente, y con la poca información occidental liberalista que había aprendido en Internet, ese fuego y esa rebeldía natural en ella se habían acentuado.

Ya que ella había aprendido a hackear el restringido internet de su casa y había accedido a sitios y música occidentales, y tenía que admitirlo, muchas cosas de occidente eran tentadoras, incluso esa música "escandalosa" que incitaba al haram, la música latina, aunque claro, su música favorita era la del bellydance.

Después de bailar un rato llevó a dormir a sus hermanas a su gran cama pues hoy querían dormir con ella. Y una vez dormidas Noura apagó las luces y salió a su balcón.

Ella soñaba con ser libre y eso era algo que nunca podría ser en Dubái. Lo tenía claro pero… Peleando constantemente su educación contra su alma rebelde, soñaba con volar lejos del islam, y por otro lado creía que debía respetar las leyes de Allah.

Se había soñado tantas veces libre, literalmente, se soñaba en un país distinto pero no sabía dónde, sentía que había sido un país represivo también pero sentía que no tan represivo como Dubái, juraría que había tenido más libertad en otros tiempos…

Por eso había rehusado cada propuesta de matrimonio aprovechando que su padre nada le imponía, no se sentía cómoda casándose con hombre que sabía tendría que compartir con otras, eso eran tan injusto… Ella quería algo que fuera sólo suyo, pero según el Corán, ese era un pensamiento muy egoísta por parte de la mujer… a veces no podía evitar el cuestionarse muchas de las leyes de Allah, aunque quería respetar a su Dios, a veces parecía que no podía. ¿Cómo compartir a tu hombre? Y más sabiendo, por experiencia, que las otras esposas iban a odiarte y a tus hijos también.

Y además para empeorar las cosas, probablemente su marido sería elegido por alguien más. Sabía que su padre cumpliría su palabra, al cumplir los 25 la casaría con alguien quisiera ella o no.

No podía permitirlo, tendría que escapar de ser necesario, y sólo le quedaban 4 años para hacerlo, ser una princesa tenía muchas ventajas sí, pero ser una princesa musulmana tenía muchísimas desventajas también. Y ella cambiaria todo su oro por libertad.

Además, estaban sus hermanas, una cadena más, no podía dejarlas solas, sabía que su padre las cuidaría bien pero, no quería dejarlas a correr el mismo destino sombrío de cada mujer musulmana: Casarse sabía Allah solamente con qué clase hombre para vivir la vida de una esposa, una vida sin aspiraciones ni libertad.

Además que su padre bien podría darles una buena tunda para obligarlas a hablar y confesar dónde estaba su hermana aunque ellas no lo supieran si se atrevía a escapar. Noura se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Noura era una joven con espiraciones, estaba estudiando una carrera, su padre le había dado una excelente educación, pues los musulmanes entendidos como su padre pensaban que era excelente que sus hijas tuvieran una carrera… Para ser una madre más preparada, no para ejercer….

- Allah si es que me escuchas y decides ayudarme, ayúdame a escapar… - dijo en voz alta desde su balcón mirando al cielo.

- _De lo contrario_ – pensó determinada-_ le rezaré a otro Dios de ser necesario_. _Pero no viviré una vida que yo no elija. No seré tan infeliz como mis hermanas._

Sabía bien Noura que según el Corán, Allah prestaba más atención a los rezos de los varones que a los de las mujeres, porque según el profeta la voz del hombre sonaba más fuerte para Allah y ni que decir si la petición era incorrecta como la de ella. Por eso estaba dispuesta a pedir ayuda de otro "cielo" si era necesario.

- Algún día volaré lejos…

Aquí el segundo cap. Les va a gustar, sé que les da tristeza que Hikaru y Lantis no se hubieran podido reencontrar como tales, pero no saquen sus pañuelos, porque este fic depara sorpresas que ni se imaginan, por eso dije que era un fic HikaruxLatis… se los dejo al costo… especulen, muahahaha. Y respecto al choque cultural, al final explicaré los porqués pero me da gusto que les agrade. Gracias AdiaSky y Ariscereth por leer, les deseo una bonita semana ^^.


	3. Yallah Habibie! Yallah!

Al día siguiente, a las 2:30 de la tarde, el Sheik y sus invitados volvían a palacio.

- Has invertido en un gran proyecto querido Willson- decía el Sheik mientras caminaban por el gran patio principal.

- No lo dudo amigo mío, sé que puedo confiar en tu buen juicio para esta clase de negocios. Las nuevas instalaciones me han dejado fascinado, esto será una mina de oro.

- Así es, pero vamos ya a comer que hace hambre, han preparado una carne de camello que no sabes, te vas a chupar los dedos.

- Jajaja nunca he comido camello pero siempre hay una primera vez.

- ¿Qué dices tú Oscar?

- ¿Eh? N-no yo tampoco he comido camello nunca.

- JA JA JA JA, no muchacho, yo hablaba de las nuevas instalaciones de la refinería.

- Oh – se apenó un poco- están muy bien, la tecnología de punta que ahí funciona ahorrará gastos y contaminará menos.

- Oscar es un eco-consciente jajaja. –dijo Willson.

- Muy bueno, Allah manda cuidar de la tierra que nos ha brindado.

Oscar se notaba un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Pasa algo joven Oscar?

- No je je je, nada… bueno, la verdad… me gustaría ir… al baño…

- Ja ja ja ja, conque eso era ¿eh?, es verdad en el auto bebiste agua como camello en el desierto, ustedes los occidentales se deshidratan muy rápido aquí. Mira hijo, ve por ese pasillo, dobla a la izquierda, luego recorre tres puertas y dobla a la derecha, sigue el pasillo de alfombra azul, encontraras dos entradas, toma la de la derecha, luego sube unas escaleras, pasa dos pasillos y entra al tercero, ve hasta el fondo y encontraras el servicio para varones. ¿Entendiste?

- S… sí.

- Anda pues, te esperamos en el salón comedor, para ir a él, sales a este mismo patio entras por aquella entrada, sigues derecho y lo encontrarás sin pierde.

- O-ok, muchas gracias.

…

Después de lograr dar con el dichoso servicio, no sin antes perderse tres veces antes de dar con el, el joven quien había logrado "vaciar" sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y se dispuso a regresar, pero había entrado por tantos lugares al perderse que ahora estaba hecho un lio, no recordaba ni por donde había entrado, el palacio era simplemente enorme y laberintico. Se perdió nuevamente, salió dos veces de nuevo al servicio y volvió a intentar salir de ahí, al fin dio con el pasillo azul, bajó las escaleras y ya se sentía que iba por buen camino, pero en lugar de ir a la derecha, fue a la izquierda, saliendo a una estancia que conectaba con tres entradas. Entró en una de amarillas alfombras grabadas y la siguió por el largo pasillo que topaba con pared y doblaba hacia la derecha, siguió por ahí y se topó con un umbral sin puerta, cubierto sólo por ondeantes cortinas ambarinas.

Ahí al fondo se comenzó a oír una melodía, música árabe.

_Yallah_

_Habibi ya eini_

_Ya eini ya leili_

_Yam sahar eini_

_Bein hari wi leili_

Se aproximó movido por la curiosidad y el ritmo de la música. Con cuidado se asomó por entre las cortinas y descubrió una hermosa visión. En un enorme y elegante salón alfombrado de unos 15 X 10m, con sólo algunos grandes almohadones bien dispuestos en las esquinas, y aparte de ellos había solamente un gran equipo de sonido al fondo, todo lo demás era espacio amplio, pero la visión más hermosa salió girando de una esquina. En vuelta en velo multicolor, una bellísima joven, vestida como odalisca, con un vestido amarillo brillante con capas rojas, bailaba al ritmo de esa canción girando y haciendo flotar un velo de degradados rojos y amarillos. Bailaba con pasión y el joven sin saber por qué, sintió como si un rayo lo atravesara de la cabeza a los pies.

Sintió un mareo, casi creyó que caería al piso inconsciente, pero de repente esa sensación se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. El corazón comenzó a recuperar un ritmo normal. Miró de nuevo a la joven.

Había visto "bailarinas árabes" en algunos programas de televisión pero nunca una bailarina árabe de verdad. Era hermosa, era agraciada y bailaba con gran pasión, entregada en su totalidad a la música, tan entregada que ni siquiera había notado al joven en la entrada quien ya no estaba para nada oculto tras las cortinas, había salido casi en automático para ver la danza en su totalidad, no creyó que fuera malo, el sólo había visto estos bailes interpretados por bailarinas rusas o americanas profesionales en tv o en eventos y verlas vestidas así no era malo, no pensó que aquí estaba irrumpiendo en la privacidad de una joven, no sabía que le estaba faltando al respeto oprobiosamente ni que era un pecado el estarla viendo así. Pensó que era sólo una bailarina más, nada sabía que aquí las doncellas árabes sólo bailaban a solas o para sus maridos, pero jamás a la vista de ningún otro hombre.

El joven fue y se sentó en uno de los grandes cojines para poder observar con comodidad y en primera fila la danza de la muchacha que lo tenía prendado.

La música siguió y siguió hasta que la canción llegó a su fin junto con el baile.

En ese instante el joven comenzó a aplaudir inocentemente ¡Qué buena bailarina!

Pero al escuchar los aplausos la joven volteó y pegó tremendo grito al descubrir al joven mientras cubría su torso con el velo que había estado usando para bailar.

Entonces la joven comenzó a gritar algo en árabe pero Oscar no entendió nada, sólo la miraba confundido, tal vez no la entendía, pero era claro que la joven estaba bastante alterada y molesta.

- L-lo siento no te entiendo – le dijo finalmente en inglés.

Noura bien instruida en 5 idiomas, rápidamente notó que se trataba de un americano por su acento. ¡Qué bien! Encima de que un hombre la había visto sin velo, ¡era un mugroso extranjero! ¡Un americano! ¡Su padre la mataría si se enteraba¡

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en mi intimidad?! – comenzó a gritarle en inglés con acento tanto árabe como británico mientras se aproximaba a él.

- ¿P-pero qué he hecho mal?

- ¡¿Qué has hecho mal?! ¡Lo sigues haciendo! ¡Me estás mirando, y sin velo! – entonces se dio cuenta horrorizada que no traía tapada la cabeza y rápidamente se envolvió el velo en la cabeza, pero al hacer eso se descubrió el torso, se asustó y llevó el velo al torso pero así descubriendo su cabeza de nuevo, ¡Estaba hecha un lio la pobre! – Aaaaah – gritó desesperada - ¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Vete ya!

- Pero yo sólo quería verte bailar.

- ¡¿Cuánto rato llevas viéndome?!

- Desde que inició la canción.

- ¡Audhubillah!¡Eres un atrevido! ¡Voy a matarte!

La joven sostenía una parte del velo frente a su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra y el sobrante del velo se agarraba a "trapasos" al joven.

- ¡Wow¡ ¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Espera!

- ¡Laaaargo de aquí!

Oscar salió corriendo todo espantado por la agresividad de la joven quien se quedó desesperada en el salón, pero pronto algo pareció venir a la mente de la chica y fue corriendo en busca del joven. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y sí le decía a alguien? ¡Tenía que evitarlo!. Peor… en esta era tecnológica… ¡¿Y si la había grabado con algún celular?!

El pobre ya no sabía por cuál de los pasillos huir, estaba atorado en un hall, y cuando volteo y vio a la agresiva bailarina venir corriendo tras él, se asustó aún más y pegó carrera por el primer pasillo que encontró, con la joven castaña pisándole los talones.

- ¡Espera vuelve aquí! – le ordenaba la chica.

- ¡Ja! Ni loco voy, seguro me mata – Oscar corría y corría hasta que finamente dio con un pasillo sin salida y se vio acorralado por la joven, quien dándole alcance, jadeante preguntó…

- ¿Quién rayos eres?

- ¿Yo?

- ¡¿Quién más idiota?!

- P-pues soy Oscar.

- Eso no me dice nada ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Pues…

- ¡Responde!

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué carácter! Soy, soy, s-o-ooy el hijo de Willson Walton, mi padre es amigo del Sheik Zayed, él nos invitó a su palacio y-

- Ay no ¡Audhubillah! – dijo desesperada - ¡¿Eres uno de los invitados de mi padre?! Estoy perdida… ¡No! Un momento ¡Eres tú quien irrumpió en mis aposentos, no yo! ¡¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si mi padre se entera que me has visto así?! – en ese momento notó que de nuevo no traía ni velo y que su figura estaba al descubierto - ¡Voltea a otro lado infiel irrespetuoso ¿no vez cómo estoy?! – ordenó histérica.

- Yo te veo muy bien – dijo el tonto inocente.

- ¡Atrevido, impío, mal hombre! – se le fue a los "velazos"

- ¡¿Pero, pero, Q-QUÉ?!

- ¡Me estás viendo en paños menores!

- ¡Pero si estás vestida!

- ¡No traigo velo ni ropa decente animal!

- Pero si tu vestido es muy bonito y yo lo veo bastante decente.

- ¡Ignorante! – estaba histérica la mujer.

- ¡¿Por qué tanto lio?!

- ¿Que no sabes que ver a una musulmana sin velo es como verla desnuda?, y peor aún con estas ropas, ¡Me estás deshonrando voltéate! – le gritó de nuevo, a lo cual el asustado muchacho volteó como niño regañado a la pared.

- L-lo siento yo no lo sabía… No sabía que las bailarinas no se podían ver aquí en Dubái.

- No soy una bailarina ¡Soy la hija del Sheik!

- ¡¿La hija del Sheik?! – ay no, por lo que la joven había dicho acaba de cometer un flagrante delito contra el Sheik, lo sabía, sabía que haría alguna estupidez, y bien le había dicho que su madre que no las hiciera… ¡Su padre iba a matarlo! Iba a meterlo en problemas con su amigo el Sheik- ¡Oh por favor no le digas a tu padre nada de lo sucedido! – dijo el joven mirando suplicante a la chica.

- ¡Que no me mires! – gritó ella y el pobre se volteó de nuevo- … Muy bien… – dijo la joven lo más calmada que pudo- Yo no diré nada, si tú no dices nada.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí tú, promételo. Tú jamás me viste bailar ¿de acuerdo?

- Pues cre-

- ¡¿De acuerdo?!

- ¡De acuerdo¡ ¡de acuerdo! Qué carácter, ya cásate…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Nada! – dijo asustado viendo a la pared.

- Lo has prometido, si alguien se entera y soy castigada por tu culpa, te juro que haré que baba te mande cortar la cabeza – lo amenazó en un tono sombrío.

El joven sólo abrió grandes los ojos sabía que eso sí era posible en Dubái.

La bella muchacha se retiró hecha una furia.

- Vaya, esto se debería ir directo al programa "Encuentros letales", que muchacha… Ah… Que muchacha… – volvió a repetir pero esta vez con fascinación.

Noura llegó a su habitación hecha una furia.

- ¡Ah! infiel descreído ¡¿Quién se cree para irrumpir así en una casa decente?!. ¡Allah! ¡Allah! Me ha visto sin velo… ¡Y vestida así!

…

Mientras el joven llegaba al gran comedor.

- Como te has tardado hijo, por poco y se escapa el camello jajaja – le dijo su padre.

- ¿Qué ocurre Oscar?, traes una cara, como si te hubieras encontrado un leopardo en el jardín jajajaja.

- Pues casi…

- ¿Cómo?

- No, no, quiero decir, que me he perdido, lo siento, el palacio es muy grande, volví dos veces al baño.

- Ja ja ja – ambos hombres se rieron del joven y le invitaron a servirse algo de camello.

- Bueno pues lo del leopardo es enserio, saben, justo en el ala sur donde ustedes se hospedan, está el zoológico del palacio, es una área libre para los animales, pero no se preocupen, no se meterán a sus aposentos jajajaja.

- No sabía que el palacio contaba con un zoológico.

- Un palacio que se precie de ser uno debe tener ¿no? Jajaja. Es el hogar de Abdallah, el leopardo mascota de Noura. Es uno de los lugares favoritos de mi Noura, mi princesa consentida. Le encantan los animales.

- Ah la famosa Noura, siempre me hablas de ella pero no la he conocido aún.

- Ya la conocerás en el momento y circunstancias adecuadas.

- Eso espero amigo. Vaya conque hasta leopardo tiene, y ¿no es peligroso?

- No con ella, con los demás es una fiera. Adora a Noura, al punto que no come si no es ella quien lo alimenta, nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño.

- Sabes Oscar, Noura es la hija favorita de mi buen amigo Zayed, sólo ve por sus ojos jajajaja. – comentó Willson a Oscar.

- Es nada más que la verdad – confirmó Zayed.

- ¿La has casado ya?

- Por supuesto que no mi amigo, estoy esperando a que encuentre al joven indicado, pero aún no lo encuentra.

- Más vale que sea bueno o lo echaras a los leones ¿o no?

- Esa es una buena idea, mi amigo, sólo lo mejor para mi Noura. Es mi adoración, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla de cualquier forma.

…

El día transcurrió en relativa calma para todos…

Al llegar nuevamente la noche el joven no podía dormir de nuevo, pero no por el horario, esta vez la causante del insomnio era esa bella y agresiva muchacha. ¿Qué le gusto de ella aparte del baile como para seguirla pensando? Se preguntaba ¡Era una fiera sin jaula! Y aun así… algo muy dentro le hacía palpitar el corazón con fuerza. No lo entendía, pero quería verla, verla de nuevo, era un deseo irracional. E insano… esa tarde le había preguntado a su padre como cosa perdida, sobre las mujeres musulmanas y las costumbres, y por las palabras de su padre se había enterado de la gravedad del encuentro de en la mañana y de las consecuencias que podía acarrear si alguien se enteraba. Hasta metería a su padre en gravísimos problemas.

¡Era una locura desear verla! Y aun así… quería hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez más.

Pero también ciertamente, no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para querer hacerlo.

El sonido de música lejana le llamó la atención, y miró de nuevo a las torres norte. Ahí otra vez tras las cortinas, una figura danzaba y danzaba.

- ¿Será ella? – se preguntó como no queriendo- Bah, imposible, seguro es otra, es un gran palacio. Mmm, ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre a esa muchacha tan loca.

Miró a la silueta que se veía tan pequeña en la distancia. La miró bailar por unos minutos y luego entró a su recamara para dormir.

Mientras en el cuarto de Noura...

Otra canción terminaba, la numero 6, estaba cansada pero quería seguir bailando para sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro de en la mañana. Estaba furiosa, ¡estúpido occidental! Se suponía que sólo su marido, el hombre de su vida podía verla así…

Apagó el equipo de sonido molesta y se fue a tumbar en su cama. Estaba alterada, que pena, un hombre la había visto bailar ¡y no era ni su padre ni su marido! ¡Ni siquiera era un musulmán!

¡Sentía deseos de tomar una daga e ir matarlo!

- ¡Ya-Allah! Si alguien se entera… ¡Audhubillah!

No podría conciliar el sueño muy rápido esa noche…

…

Ocho horas después en la habitación de un dormido Oscar…

Oscar se veía a sí mismo sentado en un frondoso árbol, bueno la verdad era que, por alguna razón sentía que ese sujeto sentado ahí era él, pero no se reconocía, lucia tan distinto… vio a un hombre de largo muy largo cabello negro con capa y armadura a los hombros que se acercaba y parecía que fuera su familiar, "¡Latis!" había llamado el hombre a modo de llamada de atención "deja de holgazanear"…. Antes de poder responderle al desconocido hombre, esa imagen se disolvió de pronto y se tornó en otra… Él estaba sentado sobre una fuente y a su lado había una niña de rojos cabellos con la cabeza baja como apenada por algo, no podía verle la cara, estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, él no sabía quién era la pequeña, pero le intrigaba, entonces quiso hablarle pero… nuevamente el paisaje cambio de súbito transportándolo a un nuevo lugar, esta vez, vio a la joven bailarina de la mañana bailando entre llamas, con una gracia y una pasión como jamás había visto, a ritmo de tambores árabes, miraba a la joven bailar sobre un infierno de fuego que no parecía quemarla, y de pronto, en medio de un giro en su baile, la imagen de la joven cambió, y su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos color ámbar se transfiguraron para tomar un color rojo sangre, con esa nueva apariencia, ella detuvo su baile y lo miró desafiante y el rugido de un León se escuchó hacer eco por todo el lugar, al tiempo que las llamas se lanzaban en un estallido contra Oscar. En ese momento todo su sueño se volvió en un vacío oscuro, y una distante y ronca voz masculina dijo…

"Hikaru…"

Oscar despertó de pronto, agitado, sobresaltado, creyó que iba a quemarse… Le tomó unos minutos tranquilizarse.

Otra vez, ese nombre… Lo había oído tanto en sus sueños de niño, pero pensaba que era alguna obsesión que se había grabado en su cabeza cuando era un chiquillo, tal vez alguna palabra escuchada por ahí…

Cuando era niño, solía tener sueños de un reino fantástico, al crecer no había vuelto a soñar nada similar, lo único que de cuando en cuando aparecía en sus sueños aún, era la silueta de una niña pelirroja a quien nunca podía verle el rostro.

- Que presión… seguro se me grabó mucho en la cabeza el encuentro con esa joven bailarina…

Salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, aún había sombras, aunque de seguro el sol no tardaba en salir. Miró su reloj, las 6:45 am.

Miró hacia abajo y vio una figura que se movía en las penumbras, envuelta de pies a cabeza en largo y negro velo, caminaba sigilosa y mirando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás, algo se traía entre manos la figura esa, pues era evidente que no quería ser descubierta. Notó Oscar entonces que la sombra traía una gran bolsa negra de plástico cargando.

Eso le intrigó mucho, desde el balcón la miró perderse por una de las puertas de los jardines traseros del ala sur.

El joven sonrió desde su balcón, y, de naturaleza curiosa en extremo, se puso rápido su ropa y bajo al lugar.

…

Ya en los jardines una joven acariciaba a un travieso leopardo que jugaba un poco con la comida antes de tragarla. Su velo negro yacía en el suelo.

- Abdallah, ¿tenías mucha hambre verdad? tú no comes si no soy yo quien te alimenta, sé que baba me prohibió entrar aquí mientras estén esos extranjeros, pero no iba a dejarte sin comer. Seguiré viniendo cada mañana antes que salga el sol, te lo prometo.

En las sombras un joven que recién llegaba observaba la escena, una mujer que le daba la espalda y a quien no le podía ver el rostro estaba acariciando un leopardo que más parecía un gatito consentido en sus manos.

Los miró desde las sombras hasta que la chica terminó de alimentar al "gato". Tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a notarse.

- Ya me tengo ir Abdallah, no quiero que me descubran, se me ha hecho más tarde que de costumbre.

La joven acarició una última vez al leopardo y se puso en pie llevando la vacía bolsa de plástico consigo. Se envolvió en su negro niqab el cual sólo dejaba descubiertos sus ojos y comenzó a caminar.

Al verla venir el joven corrió saliendo primero del jardín sin ser visto.

El leopardo siguió a su dueña para acompañarla hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí, una última caricia, y cruzó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

- Buenos días

La joven dio un brinco.

- Oh, no te asustes por favor.

La joven lo miró en la poca luz que había y logró reconocer al joven.

- ¿Otra vez tú?

- ¿Uh? – Estando ella envuelta en el velo él no la reconoció- ¿te conozco?

- … No – dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos y lo pasó de largo tratando huir.

- Espera, quiero hacerte unas preguntas, sobre tu leopardo, tú debes ser Noura ¿verdad? – preguntó en tono animoso e inocente.

La joven se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- El sheik habló de eso ayer, dijo que tenía una hija llamada Noura que tenía un leopardo mascota. Así que supongo que debes ser tú.

- Te equivocas – dijo volviendo a retomar su marcha.

- Por favor espera, aunque no seas Noura, soy un amante de los animales quisiera conversar sobre ese felino.

- ¡Estás loco! – dijo moviéndose a prisa.

- No, no, no te vayas, sólo quiero ha-ha-hacer preguntas básicas, qué come, cómo lo domesticaste, cosas así- decía apresurado siguiendo el veloz paso de la chica que no se detenía.

- ¡No me hables! ¿No sabes que es haram?

- ¿Haram?

- Prohibido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un hombre y una mujer que no son esposos o familia no deben estar a solas en un lugar. Lo prohíbe la ley de Allah.

- ¿Por qué?

- Algo indebido podría ocurrir.

- Indebido ¿Cómo qué?

- ¡Yo qué sé! – dijo fastidiada- es más ya está ocurriendo, estás hablando conmigo.

- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

- Claro que sí, no eres mi marido.

- ¿Tengo que estar casado contigo para hablarte?

- ¡Sí! – le espetó molesta.

El pobre se quedó ahí parado, esas costumbres eran TAN EXTRAÑAS, cada vez más. Viendo que la chica se adelantaba bastante la siguió.

- ¡Espera! Lo siento. ¿No vas a detenerte verdad? – le dijo viendo que la chica sólo aceleraba el paso – sólo quiero pedirte perdón si he hecho algo indebido, no fue mi intención, creo que ya cometí una estupidez con una de tus hermanas ayer por la mañana. – dijo apenado.

La joven se congeló y se detuvo.

- ¿Co-con una hermana? – quiso saber qué le iba decir.

- Sí, bueno la descubrí bailando sin querer, no sabía que era malo, se molestó mucho y me corrió de la habitación, yo no sabía que era pecado verla sin su velo. Dijo ser hija del Sheik, dale mis disculpas por favor, ayer no pude disculparme debidamente.

¡Grandísimo animal! ¡Le había prometido que no le diría a nadie y ahora estaba soltando la boca! Gracias a Dios con ella misma, si se lo hubiera dicho a Taisha o a Wafeeqa estaría perdida.

- Yo no soy hija del sheik, sólo soy una intendente de palacio.

- Oh perdona, asumí las cosas, pero te oyes como una muchacha joven, pensé que eras una de las princesas de palacio.

- Pues no lo soy y deja de hablarme, mi prometido se molestará si se entera. Y respecto a la princesa, más vale que guardes silencio y no comentes esto con nadie más, o le ganaras un buen castigo a la princesa. ¿Quién dijiste que era?

- No lo dije, no supe su nombre, sólo sé que era una hija del sheik – dijo muy apenado.

- _Subhan'Allāh_ – pensó aliviada – más vale que no se lo digas a nadie más, si alguien se entera le darán una golpiza a todas las princesas por no saber quién fue a la qué viste.

- ¿En verdad? – dijo sorprendido.

- Escucha, yo no diré nada, porque aprecio a las princesas, pero los demás habitantes de palacio no callaran, y se lo dirán al Sheik, lo cual les ganará una tunda a todas y a ti te mandara castigar con sangre. Te volverán eunuco.

El pobre joven se aterró y tragó saliva.

- Así que mejor cierra la boca y tampoco digas que has hablado conmigo o sufrirás el mismo destino si mi prometido se entera. Ahora deja de seguirme.

Después de eso la joven del negro manto se perdió entre las sombras y Oscar se quedó ahí parado viendo.

Que lio eran los árabes…

…

En mi cuenta de deviantart encontraran un fanart de mi personaje original Noura (todos los derechos reservados ^^) para que vean como se ve, salió castaña clara porque no tengo lápiz color café oscuro... Oh querida AdiaSky, yo quisiera también poder actualizar tan rápido, pero si has leído algún otro de mis fics sabrás que por mi trabajo no puedo hacerlo tan rápido como quisiera, la razón de que este fic se viera rápido es que tiene varios caps adelantados. Pero sí suelen tardarse mis actualizaciones. Deseo que disfruten el fic. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. El roce de tus dedos

Más entrada la mañana, el Sheik había llevado a sus invitados a recorrer las partes más turísticas de Dubái, o sea, casi todo, habían salido desde las nueve de la mañana y estarían fuera todo el día.

Serian ya eso de las 10:00 am.

Noura salía de una enorme y lujosa tina de mármol, agua escurriendo por su ahora "frondoso" cuerpo. De senos generosos, cintura afinada, grandes caderas que cimbraban los salones de baile del palacio y largas piernas. Se sabía una mujer hermosa, y le gustaba. Tan distinta a…

Se envolvió en una toalla sensualmente y bajó los cuatro escalones de mármol de su jacuzzi.

Secó su figura, se puso su ropa interior y salió de su cuarto de baño, afuera tres de sus doncellas personales ya la esperaban. Prestas comenzaron a ayudarla a vestirse. Otras tres llegaron para secar su cabello, peinarla y ponerle sus joyas. Generalmente las hijas de los Sheiks, princesas, eran tratadas como tales por el servicio, aunque muchas, eran prisioneras de sus propios palacios. En el caso de Zayed, todas sus hijas no sufrían como tantas otras princesas musulmanas, las hijas de Zayed tenían viajes (con su padre claro, nunca solas), lujos, joyas, pero a pesar de tener más libertad que muchas otras musulmanas de la estirpe, no eran del todo libres.

Pero Noura por sobre todas sus hermanas, mejor dicho medias hermanas, tenía un trato preferencial y mimos superiores a los que aquellas tenían, y mucha más libertad en comparación, sólo en comparación, pues a fin de cuentas, ninguna mujer del Islam podía llamarse realmente libre en su totalidad.

- Wafiya, por favor que preparen el auto, deseo ir a comprar unas cosas y alístate para que me acompañes – pidió la princesa a su querida nana.

- Na'am. Hanan, ve a dar la orden a los hombres al servicio de la princesa de inmediato- ordenó Wafiya quien era también la jefa de intendencia del ala de palacio de la princesa Noura.

- Na'am – la mujer salió a cumplir la orden.

Wafiya, una mujer soltera, de 48 años era la principal de sus tres nanas, la más cariñosa, la que más las amaba. Wafiya había rechazado propuestas de matrimonio por amor las princesas, por no separarse de ellas. Wafiya había tomado la crianza de las tres pequeñas princesas cuando Layan murió, cuando Noura tenía sólo 12 años. Había sido como una segunda madre para ellas, y Noura era también su consentida aunque a las tres las quería mucho, en especial a Shri a quien había criado desde bebé. Claro, guardando siempre el debido respeto, pero las princesas se sentían amadas y protegidas por Wafiya.

- Y ¿Qué quieres comprar qalbi?

- Oh unos maquillajes.

- Pero si tienes muchos, además si lo deseas te los puedo mandar pedir.

- No Wafiya quiero salir un rato, a veces siento que el palacio se me viene encima.

- Habibty, pero si es enorme.

- Sí, una enorme prisión.

- No digas eso ayuni.

- Es la verdad. En especial teniendo huéspedes extranjeros metidos en casa. Anda, mejor pásame mi hijab. El azul.

- ¿Esté?

- No, el otro, el que trae la bastilla dorada.

- Oh, éste.

- Sí. Pásame también esa caja de la cama.

- ¿Y que hay aquí habibty?

- Es una de las nuevas abayas que me compró baba.

- Oh, a ver – sacó la abaya de la caja, era una preciosa abaya azul con bordados dorados en el cuello y pecho y ribetes dorados en los dobladillos y largas mangas en pico – ¡Está suina!

- Sí, baba me trajo más de diez.

- ¡Oh tienes que mostrármelas!. Ah… Mira habib que si se enteran tus hermanas, se van a morir de la envidia. Pues me supongo que a ellas no les ha traído nada.

- No lo sé, no me dijo – dijo sin mucho interés.

- Es probable, muchas de las cosas que te trae a ti no se las trae a nadie más. Aunque eso está mal, las leyes de Allah dictan muy claramente que el marido debe ser justo, y comprar a las demás esposas lo que le ha comprado a una, así sea sólo un simple pasador de oro, si tiene diez esposas, deberá comprar diez pasadores de oro, del mismo modo Allah también exige ser justo con los hijos, aunque claro siempre y cuando estos sean buenos. Ah… que me perdone Allah pero para serte sincera, no culpo al Sheik por no ser tan justo en estas cuestiones, Allah lo castigará cuando tenga que rendirle cuentas estoy segura, pero después de ver el trato que te dan tus hermanas… ¡No puedo evitar pensar que se merecen el que no les traigan nada a ellas!

- Lo que pasa es que me quieres mucho Wafiya – dijo Noura levantándose de su tocador y abrasando a su nana.

- Eso también es cierto hobi – Wafiya devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

- ¡Yalla! ¡Ayúdame a ponerme la abaya que ya me quiero ir! – le pidió muy alegre.

Wafiya comenzó a ayudarle a vestirse la abaya, y luego comenzaron a acomodarle el Hijab. En realidad no era común ver a las mujeres usando abayas de colores, al menos no en la calle, lo tradicional eran las totalmente negras por excelencia. Se consideraba aún un poco… llamativo, casi atrevido, el usar una abaya de otro color que no fuera negro, en especial de colores brillantes, pues llamaba la atención, y una mujer no debía atraer atención hacia sí de forma deliberada. Las abayas de colores, eran una moda que recién llegaban y apenas se estaba posicionando en el gusto y costumbres de la gente en las culturas islámicas más abiertas, pero la princesa Noura siempre había sido innovadora y era pionera en eso de usar abayas de colores brillantes en la calle. En las tiendas de ropa para damas, los aparadores lucían apenas una abaya anaranjada contra cinco negras. Claro los estándares de moda iban cambiando poco a poco y con el tiempo cada vez más mujeres se verían en las calles de Dubái con abayas coloridas, pero por el momento, la negra era lo más común y apropiado.

Curiosamente Noura era la única de las hijas del Sheik que vestía así en público, las demás preferían las abayas negras, y de odalisca vulgar no bajaban a su hermana Noura, pero Noura poco daba importancia a sus palabras. Ya no, había aprendido a ignorarlas, pero de niña vaya que los desprecios de sus medias hermanas le habían dolido bastante.

Una vez listas ambas mujeres, bajaron a la puerta principal de palacio donde una de las limusinas del sheik ya las esperaba, junto con tres de las doncellas de compañía de Noura.

Los guarda espaldas abrieron la puerta del auto y Noura y su comitiva subieron.

Después dos hombres subieron a la limo, el chofer personal quien era eunuco, y un Marrah (guardián), y arrancaron el auto, que fue seguido por otros dos autos negros que llevaban a los 8 guaruras de la princesa. 10 hombres como comitiva en total contando a chofer y guardián.

La limosina se apresuró sobre las calles de Dubai y se detuvo frente al imponente Dubai Mall.

La princesa bajó seguida de su corte particular, guardianes y damas de compañía. Se dirigió a una de las más prestigiosas tiendas de maquillaje. De la más fina calidad, no sólo famosos y costosos por su marca afamada, sino por ser hipoalergénicos, hechos de minerales naturales y que no sólo proporcionaban color sino humectación, hidratación y múltiples beneficios a la piel. Maquillajes de los más altos estándares, como le gustaba a las mujeres árabes, pero del más alto precio también, una sola mascara de pestañas podía costar desde $285 dólares hasta $380. Pero para Noura eso era apenas una limosna. Había juegos de sombras para ojos de 65 colores que costaban $2,500 dólares. Lujos que sólo una princesa como Noura se podía dar sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pero Noura cambiaria todos esos lujos, con tal de ser como la joven que estaba justo a su lado, una turista occidental que estaba sólo mirando, porque no se podría pagar un estuche de sombras así. Y aun así se divertía sólo mirando, llevaba ropas tan comunes, unos jeans, una blusa rosa, nada elegante como la carísima abaya de Noura. Pero no eran sus ropas lo que Noura deseaba, era esa libertad con la que había salido corriendo de la tienda para colgarse del brazo de dos amigas y seguir recorriendo el mall con una sonrisa, con toda libertad, sin guardianes, sin doncellas, sin velo… Luciendo su cabello ante el mundo, luciendo su libertad…

Noura miró a la joven perderse entre la gente con sus amigas, suspiró con tristeza y después sacudió un poco su cabeza para quitarse esa nostalgia de la mente, y decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía, no en lo que no tenía, era una forma de sobrellevar las cosas.

Tomó tres sets de sombras de distinta cromia, tres mascaras, cuatro botellas de kohol, y tres set de pinceles profesionales de 32 pinceles cada uno.

En realidad no le hacía falta maquillaje, era sólo un pretexto para salir a la calle.

Y comprar, comprar era un alivio, un escape a la prisión en que vivía, porque aunque su cabeza respetaba su religión, su alma siempre le exigía libertad, más y más cada vez. Era muy común que las mujeres de su posición, conciente o inconscientemente, trataran de llenar vacios comprando.

Uno de sus únicos escapes además del baile era precisamente salir de compras con su nana Wafiya, era como salir de compras con una amiga, al menos eso era un substituto de esa costumbre occidental a la que ella no tenía derecho. No debía andar sola por las calles.

- Creo que es todo. ¿Necesitas algo tú Wafiya?

- _La habib_, gracias.

- De verdad

- _La_, gracias.

-Mira qué bonita paleta de sombras – la tomó y la puso justo al lado del rostro de su nana- Estos colores te van de maravilla. La llevaré para ti – dijo cerrando el set y poniéndolo en la canasta que cargaban una de las doncellas.

- Pero ayuni, eso es muy caro para que lo gastes en mi, además sabes que casi ni me maquillo.

- Una mujer nunca tiene suficiente maquillaje.

- Pero Hobi.

- Na-da, es sólo un regalo para mi querida nana – dijo abrazándola por el cuello como chiquilla traviesa a su madre.

- Ayuni… – le sonrió Wafiya.

- Vayamos a pagar.

Fueron a la elegante caja y la dependienta envuelta también en negro velo, marcó cada producto.

- Son 29,971.00 (درهم) Dirhams señorita.

El equivalente a $8,140 dólares en fino maquillaje.

La bella Noura sacó su tarjeta _Dubai Royale Diamante_ que tenía un límite de crédito que NO conocía lo que era el límite, y pagó como si nada, como quitarle un pelo a una Chinchilla, y miren que tienen 50 pelos por folículo.

Noura, Wafiya y las tres doncellas salieron de la tienda y de inmediato fueron rodeadas por el equipo de seguridad.

Luego fueron a mirar algunas tiendas de abayas, donde Noura compró cinco para su nana. Recorrieron parte del mall comprando, algunas joyas, ropa y algunos víveres que Wafiya necesitaba para consentir a las tres princesas favoritas de Zayed con sus postres favoritos.

Luego dejaron el lugar envueltas en la nube blanca y negra de guardianes y doncellas de compañía.

En el auto Noura veía por las ventanas de vidrios polarizados. Mujeres de clase alta, mujeres de clase baja, mujeres de clase media, en nada cambiaba su posición social su postura de vida.

Las de clase alta, pasaban resguardadas por sus guardianes masculinos y damas de compañía, como Noura, las de clase media en compañía de sus mujeres del servicio, y las de clase baja, flanqueadas por sus suegras y cuñados o maridos, sin los cuales, muchas, no tenían permitido salir a la calle.

Ninguna de ellas sola. Todas compartían la misma esclavitud, unas con más clase y comitiva que otras, pero el encierro tras el velo y las costumbres era el mismo.

Noura estaba tan harta de todo eso, de niña le parecía lo más normal, cuando iba con su madre, pero ahora que era una adulta se daba cuenta clara la jaula de oro que era el islam. Oro… pobre o rico, el hombre musulmán debía comprar oro a su mujer, así lo dictaba la ley de Allah. Aunque fuera un hombre pobre, debía comprar aunque fuera un pequeño anillo de oro para a su mujer. Sí, oro, del que tan orgullosos estaban los musulmanes y su religión, que presumían al mundo de ser los únicos maridos del mundo que cubrían de oro a sus mujeres. Oro… un oro que pagaba el precio de la vida y la libertad. ¿De qué les servía todo el oro cuando eran castigadas brutalmente por el más mínimo error?

Pero Noura ya tenía sus propios planes para el oro que constantemente se compraba…

…

Llegaron a palacio y Noura descendió con todo garbo de su limosina y en compañía de su nana se dirigió a sus aposentos, sus doncellas se encargarían de bajar y llevar todas sus comprar a los aposentos de la princesa y los víveres a la cocina del ala de Noura. Ordenes de Wafiya, si eran llevados a la cocina principal Noura no vería ni las migajas.

Por el pasillo que conducía a su recamara una niña de trece años salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Ajt! Ajt! Ha bajado! Ha bajado! Mi sangre ha bajado! ¡Ya puedo usar el hijab! – le decía emocionada.

- _¡Alhamdulilah! ¡Mabrook Hobi!_ – dijo Wafiya llena de Jubilo.

- ¡_Shukran_ Wafiya!

- _Mabrook ya nebit _– le dijo Noura sin mucho ánimo pero con una sonrisa sabiendo la ilusión que le hacía a su hermanita usar el velo.

- Al fin voy a poder estrenar los velos que me trajo baba. Voy a verme muy _suina_ – dijo con toques de coquetería infantil.

- ¡_Na,am hobi_ todos los muchachos del lugar se pelearan por ti! – le decía Wafiya.

La mirada de Noura se ensombreció, a su hermanita le parecía una bendición, pero para ella era el inicio del desastre, según los musulmanes, desde la primera menstruación se le consideraba a la niña ya una mujer, y su padre comenzaría a recibir propuestas de matrimonio inmediatas en cuanto vieran a Aisha usando su velo.

¡Por Dios sólo tenía 13 años! Sí, sí, ya sabía que eso era lo normal y bien visto en su cultura pero ella no lo creía así. Pues su corazón le decía que no estaba bien, pero su cabeza, con brainwash musulmán le decía que sí lo estaba. Sólo esperaba que su padre fuera tan indulgente con sus hermanas en cuestiones matrimoniales como lo había sido con ella, aunque claro sabía que podría meter su cuchara para persuadirlo, sin embargo sólo por cuatro años más, de ahí a ese entonces ella ya estaría, o muy lejos de Dubai… o casada con alguien impuesto…

- Qué pasa Ajt, te ves triste, ¿no te da gusto?

_- La nebit la,_ no es eso– le sonrió- _Mashallah_, es.. es-es sólo que me toma por sorpresa. Anda vamos que tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas sobre esta nueva etapa.

- ¡Sí!

Aisha se adelantó y Wafiya se quedó un poco atrás con Noura.

- _Hobi_, ¿por qué esa cara?, parece que no te hubiera hecho gracia, si es una bendición, nuestra pequeña Aisha podrá ser bendecida con hijos.

- No estoy segura que eso sea una bendición.

- ¡_Hobi_! – la reprendió la dulce Wafiya.

- Es la verdad, ¿Qué vida le espera? ¿Ser la esclava de su marido?

- Noura… ¿por qué eres tan rebelde?, de niña eras tan diferente, te gustaba todo de nuestra cultura, ahora nada te hace gracia y cada dos por tres te ha dado por retar a Allah. Noura eso no está bien.

- Esta estúpida religión tampoco.

-¡Noura!

- ¡AH! ¡Oh perdóname Allah, no sé ni por qué he dicho eso! – se asustó Noura de sí misma.

Noura se sintió terriblemente mal, como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo muy malo, a la pobre le habían lavado la cabeza toda su vida, creía en lo que le habían enseñado pero sólo en su cabeza, pues su corazón no podía aceptarlo. Y ese repentino arranque…

- Lo siento Wafiya, no quise blasfemar, es como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho por mí, lo juro.

- Mi Noura, de seguro un genio malo ha entrado a palacio y te ha susurrado al oído, no prestes atención mi niña, como eres la luz más brillante de este palacio seguro quiere arrastrarte, pero apégate a la luz de la lámpara de Allah él nos ayudará- le dijo abrazando a Noura como si de una niña indefensa se tratara – Vamos, después de asistir a Aisha iremos a la mezquita a orar.

Después de darle un baño a Aisha y enseñar a la niña a usar los menesteres femeninos, se alistaron para ir a la mezquita de palacio.

- Yo también voy – anunció la pequeña Aisha.

- Ay lo siento Ayuni tú no puedes venir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque cuando la sangre de la mujer baja, no debe entrar en las mezquitas ni tocar el sagrado Corán. – Le explicó Wafiya.

- ¿Por qué? – se asustó la niña

- Porque la mujer se encuentra impura en esos momentos, no es digna del libro ni de la sagrada mezquita – explicó Wafiya con todo cariño y naturalidad porque era lo que a ella le habían enseñado, pero esas palabras habían sonado bastante rudas para la niña.

A Noura le pareció una explicación demasiado machista pero no culpaba a Wafiya, a la pobre nana la habían hecho sentir así toda su vida.

- ¿Quiere decir que Allah ya no me quiere? ¿No podre orar nunca más? – preguntó con sus ojitos húmedos.

- Ay no _Ayuni_ – dijo Wafiya compungida- eso no-

- No Ayuni – le dijo Noura con seguridad – esto es sólo por los días que tu sangre baje, después que pasa puedes volver a tu vida religiosa normal. Y no estás impura, es sólo un proceso natural en la mujer, no tiene nada de impuro, ni de malo, es simple biología humana.

- Entonces… no soy indigna?

- Pero claro que no, una niña tan linda y pura como tú nunca sería rechazada por Allah, es más, apuesto a que eres su consentida- Le dijo Noura abrazándola.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó mucho más animada.

- Sin duda, tu hermana tiene mucha razón, ya lo ves tanto te quiere Allah que ha permitido que tu sangre baje, te ha concedido la bendición de poder ser madre. ¿Te imaginas cuando tengas a tu primer bebé?

- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero muchos hijos!

- Ah… - Noura sólo suspiró, su hermanita sí que era una musulmana en todo sentido, y se preguntaba porque ella misma no podía ser así… - Bueno _ya nebit_, nos vamos, mientras… ve la televisión, ¡Ya empezó tu programa favorito! – la animó.

Fue, le prendió la tele, dejó puesto el canal y la niña se sentó en su cama a ver la tele con una sonrisa.

Noura pasó a su habitación por su velo para ir a orar y se fue junto con Wafiya.

…

Después de pedir perdón por sus pecados la joven salió a su jardín, en el cual sólo se permitía servicio de género femenino para que la princesa pudiera pasear con toda libertad, los guardias y servicio masculino tenían prohibida la entrada so pena de ser castigados con la muerte.

Se sentó en una fuente, suspiró y meneó su cabeza en negación. Luego miró su enorme jardín particular, lleno de altos arbustos que estaban dispuestos en forma de laberinto, donde sus hermanas solían jugar a las escondidas, y en el centro de este había una casa, un Taj Mahal en miniatura que fungía de casita de descanso para las princesas.

Un enorme espacio de recreación, un laberinto, como su vida… Ojala y pudiera encontrar la salida...

Como detestaba todo esto… Impura… ¿cómo demonios iba a estar impura por un culpa de un proceso natural? Si era impuro entonces ¿por qué Allah había creado así a la mujer? Bien podía haberles ahorrado la impureza… Otra vez juzgando a Allah…

Por eso siempre se la pasaba varias horas del día en la mezquita, su padre creía que era porque Noura era una mujer muy virtuosa y religiosa, que mantenía muy alta en su corazón la lámpara de Allah, que orgulloso estaba el Sheik de la pasión religiosa de su hija… Si supiera que la razón de que Noura visitara tantas veces la mezquita al día era para pedir perdón por blasfemar, pecar y retar continuamente a Allah. Era sólo penitencia y no fervor religioso lo que mantenía constantemente a la princesa Noura en la sala de oración de la mezquita.

…

Por la tarde, el sheik y sus invitados volvían a palacio.

Faltaban unas horas para la cena así que mientras los invitados fueron a su habitación a refrescarse, el Sheik fue a atender asuntos personales.

- ¡Baba! ¡Baba! – la pequeña Aisha llegó corriendo con su velo puesto, aunque no había necesidad pues estaba dentro de palacio, pero quería presumir a su padre lo linda que se veía con su velo.

- ¡Nebit! – dijo tomándola en brazos y levantándola por los aires.

- ¡Mira baba mira! ¡Ya puedo usar mis velos!

El Sheik la miró sorprendido, luego vio que Noura ya se aproximaba a ellos.

- ¿Noura? ¿Ya? – dijo el Sheik con total sorpresa en el rostro.

- Sí baba – le dijo con una sonrisa, más fingida que real, pero muy bien fingida. A Noura no le hacía gracia.

- ¡_Inshallah_! – dijo el Sheik feliz.

- Te dije que aun estaba en tiempo baba.

- ¡Que alegría!, sabía que podía fiarme de ti Habibie. Ahora mi pequeña, estoy seguro que me lloverán ofertas de los príncipes de todos los emiratos por tu mano.

- Baba… - lo llamó Noura.

- ¿Si mi luz?

- Baba, Aisha es muy pequeña aún, no vas a casarla ahora ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, pero si hay algún príncipe que le interese a tu hermana, dejaré pactado el matrimonio, así cuando cumpla los 15 años celebraremos su boda – dijo muy feliz.

- Me buscarás un buen hombre baba – demandó Aisha al Sheik con alegría e inocencia.

- Pero claro _hobi_, el mejor y más rico. Dime mi pequeña, ¿cómo deseas que sea tu marido?.

- ¡Como tú baba!

- Jajajaja bueno, eso va a estar difícil, conseguir a alguien tan apuesto como yo jajaja.

El padre y la niña reían y aunque Noura rio también ante el comentario, algo le molestaba.

- Te harán falta más velos.

- Yo la llevaré a escogerlos mañana baba.

- No hace falta mi sol, mandaré por ellos mañana.

- ¡No! - ¡No, los velos eran un gran pretexto para salir a la calle de nuevo!

El Sheik la miró extrañado.

- Eh no, digo, baba, es un momento especial para ella, será bonito que ella misma los escoja en compañía de su hermana mayor, ¿no crees?

- Oh sí tienes toda la razón Sh'elh, que tonto soy, este es un gran momento para mi Aisha, y que mejor que lo comparta contigo. ¡Bien ya escuchaste _hobi_ mañana te irán a comprar nuevos velos! – le dijo muy animoso.

- ¡Sí!. Quiero velos de todos los colores, y con hilos de oro.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Con rubíes bordados si quieres mi niña!

- ¡¿Sí?!

- ¡Claro!. Ya escuchaste Sh'elh, sólo lo más fino para mi Aisha. Los que sean necesarios, la tienda entera si desea. Y no olvides comprar algo bonito para ti.

- Baba yo ya tengo muchos velos.

- Una mujer nunca tiene demasiados velos, ¿no es eso lo que siempre dicen de la ropa? Jajaja.

- Jajaja ay baba, pero a mi nada me hace falta.

- Y nunca te hará mi querida gacela. Oh y hay que ir preparando la fiesta de presentación de Aisha.

- Pero baba.

- Claro Sh'elh, no podemos demorar, traeré a las mejores odaliscas de Dubai. ¿Qué dices mi princesita?

- ¡Siiiií!

- Mi querida Noura, confío en tu buen gusto, dejare la fiesta a tu cargo.

- Sí baba como órdenes.

- Salam alaycum querido padre – Saludo ceremoniosamente una joven de piel trigueña y ojos verdes de largo pelo negro.

- Alaycum Salam Wafeeqa.

- Amado padre, tengo algo importante que comunicarte– dijo con respetuosa sumisión y dulce tono de voz.

- ¿Qué es?

- Madre me ha comunicado tu interés en que yo me case con el príncipe Hamdam Mohamed después que él te ha pedido mi mano y he decidido acatar tus ordenes con sumisión y alegría.

- ¡Oh complace a Allah escuchar eso! Bien hecho Wafeeqa, él sabrá hacerte feliz, por ser una hija obediente Allah ha de premiarte con muchos hijos.

Noura esbozó una discreta sonrisa irónica que escondió tras sus largos cabellos. Aunque no pasó tan desapercibida para Wafeeqa.

- Oh… veo que ya usas velo, felicidades querida hermana – le dijo Wafeeqa notando a Aisha, con suave voz de seda y falsa alegría- es un momento tan especial para una mujer, espero… lo disfrutes – le sonrió.

Pero la niña sólo se escondió tras el vestido de su hermana Noura.

- Oh, tan tímida como siempre hermanita, Noura, deberías ayudarla a sentirse en confianza querida hermana.

- Es una niña inteligente. No necesita ayuda para saber cuándo está… en confianza…

- Jajajaja – sonrió dulcemente- eres tan graciosa querida Noura.

- Bien, mis princesas, Wafeeqa, me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender.

Y así el Sheik se fue dejando a las tres princesas en el pasillo.

Entonces Wafeeqa dejó toda esa hipocresía y mascara de dulzura que siempre usaba frente al sheik y se dejó ver tal cual era, como siempre…

- Así que, al fin bajó tu sangre Aisha, _alhamdulilah_… espero que baba te encuentre pronto marido, así no te quedarás sola como la querida Noura. Pero, No te preocupes Noura quizá aún estás a tiempo de que un hombre se fije en ti, aunque claro, el tiempo ya comenzó a correr en tu contra. 21 años… mmm te estás poniendo vieja. Mírame yo sólo tengo 18 y ya te gané.

- También se te pasó un poco el tiempo sabes.

- No tanto como a ti. Además, YO, ya me voy a casar – dijo con sonrisa ganadora.

- Bueno, de todos modos, en tu caso Wafeeqa, no tiene que preocuparte tu edad, a pesar de no ser una quinceañera, tu marido estará más que feliz de tener una esposa tan joven, porque para él aún eres muy joven, ¿cuántos años tiene él? ¿38? Ah no, el príncipe Hamdam acaba de celebrar sus felices cuarenta y ocho este año. Aunque claro, él puede conseguirse una esposa aún más joven, mm sí ahora que lo pienso mejor, deberías estar agradecida que se fijara en ti, pues tampoco eres una niña.

Wafeeqa le dedicó una mirada acida a su hermana.

- Yo no quiero casarme con un viejo – dijo la inocente Aisha asustada de que la pudieran casar con alguien así.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir mocosa estúpida?! – Wafeeqa intentó jalonear del brazo a Aisha para pegarle.

- No te atrevas Wafeeqa – dijo Noura tomándola agresivamente por el brazo deteniéndola a medio camino- no creo que quieras usar un niqab el día de tu boda para cubrir tu rostro.

Noura podía ser muy paciente e inteligente para actuar, pero si alguien se metía con lo que más quería, con sus hermanas, salía esa fiera que tenía dentro.

De un jalón Wafeeqa se soltó de Noura y tomó su brazo adolorido.

- Te sientes muy segura por ser la consentida de padre, pero no siempre será así Noura, algún día has de cometer un error y yo me encargare de que baba se de cuenta quién es su consentida en realidad.

- Wafeeqa, no hagas corajes, anda mejor ve a preparar tu ajuar que no te queda mucho tiempo. De hecho… el tiempo para ti se acabó – se burló- pero el mío aún sigue corriendo.

- Un día Noura, un día…

La mujer dejo el lugar hecha una fiera.

- Está muy loca – dijo Aisha.

- Ah… sí_ habibty_, muy loca… Pero olvídala, anda vamos a hacer una lista del tipo de velos que quieres comprar.

- ¡Sí!

Ambas se fueron a su habitación a hacer su lista.

Por la noche el Sheik fue a darles las buenas noches a sus hijas y habló un poco con Noura.

- ¡La fiesta de mi Aisha será grandiosa! Ayuni sabes, creo que invitaré a Willson y a su hijo Oscar a la fiesta, Willson ha querido conocerte desde hace mucho, y las fiestas son las ocasiones ideales para presentar a nuestros amigos a la familia. Que mejor.

Oscar… ¡ese hijo de occidente!. A la pobre se le heló la sangre al oírlo mencionar, sentía rabia y pena. Comprensible para una musulmana a la que toda su vida le habían dicho que si un hombre la veía sin velo sería como verla totalmente desnuda, sería una deshonra a la familia.

Sentía que había vulnerado su intimidad, sentía tanta pena de sólo pensar que los 6 minutos que había durado la canción un hombre la había visto así, "desnuda" y exponiendo su sensualidad a ojos ajenos. Ay Allah, el color se le subía a las mejillas.

Era como si por seis minutos a una occidental un hombre la hubiera estado viendo de forma deliberada mientras ella se bañaba. Era bochornoso, insultante, irritante y psicológicamente "alterativo". Por esa razón Noura había perdido los estribos con él.

- Querida te has puesto roja.

- ¡Eh?! No baba no es nada… yo… yo… me… mareé un poco, quizá se me subió la presión…

- ¿Llamo a la doctora?

- No, no, no hace falta. Estoy bien… Padre, invitar occidentales a la fiesta de Aisha… ¿será buena idea?

- Oh Sh'elh comprendo tu preocupación, más siendo tan devota de las leyes de Allah, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que sabrán comportarse, son de toda mi confianza.

- Baba, tal vez no deberías-

- No te preocupes _habibie_ no habrá problema, además ya te dije, quiero que Willson te conozca, incluso quiero que conozcas a Oscar su hijo, es el heredero de los Walton, quizá en un futuro él haga buenos negocios con tu futuro marido, es conveniente que se conozcan.

- ¿Co-conocerlo? ¿Dices presentarnos? – ¡No! Si a ese idiota se le ocurría decir una burrada delante de su padre como "¡Ay hola pero sí eres tú la bailarina que vi bailar la otra vez!"... No quería ni pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

- Sí querida. Oh no te asustes, entiendo que no quieras conocer hombres occidentales, pero Oscar es buen muchacho, te aseguro que no mancharía tu honor con modales inapropiados.

¡Pero si ese infiel ya había deshonrado a toda la familia!, según las burdas creencias. Ella no quería volver a verlo.

- Baba, tal vez no-

- _Habibie_, no temas, yo estaré en todo momento a tu lado. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Eso era precisamente lo que Noura no quería!

- Bueno habibie, que duermas bien- besó la frente de su hija y se retiró.

…

Los días comenzaron a pasar y así entre preparativos, idas y venidas, llegó el día. Hoy era el gran día de Aisha, una fiesta por todo lo alto. Príncipes de todos los emiratos habían venido, para que Aisha se viera en la posibilidad de escoger al mejor marido, los había desde los jóvenes adultos hasta los niños de la edad de Aisha. Y los padres de estos albergaban la esperanza de que a Aisha le gustara su hijo. Ya que siendo una de las tres joyas de Zayed, sabían que era ella quien elegiría y no al revés, como pasaba en muchos casos, o con las demás hijas de Zayed. Muchos otros príncipes iban no con miras de contraer matrimonio con Aisha, sino con la intención de ver a la hermana mayor de esta, la esquiva y bella princesa Noura, y hacer su lucha con la más preciada joya del palacio Burj Al-Nar.

Noura ya traía puesta su ropa de fiesta, una abaya amarillo mango, bordada en cristales con un bello hijab del mismo color que traía una bonita tiara de cristal swarovsky con bindi en la zona de la frente.

Aisha llevaba una bonita abaya color rosa pálido, bordada también con cristales y en cuyo rodete tenía un degradado rosa brillante, _del color de las sakuras del sur_ había pensado Noura.

- _Sakuras?... Del sur?... de dónde me ha venido esa idea? Yo Jamás he estado en Asia, qué voy a saber yo de sus flores…_ – se dijo mentalmente.

- Hermana ayúdame – pidió la niña.

- Sí.

Noura tomó una bellísima corona de princesa árabe, hecha de platino y diamantes rosados y la colocó sobre el hijab bordado de flores que traía puesto Aisha. La aseguró en su sitio y después de ponerle perfume a su hermanita...

- Ya estás lista.

- Pareces una princesa de las mil y una noches – dijo maravillada la pequeña Shri.

- Pues eso es hobi – le dijo Noura – una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Aisha le sonrió. Wafiya entró para anunciar a las princesas que era hora.

La música sonaba, las odaliscas bailaban, todo mundo iba con sus mejores galas, y entonces de la escalinata central del salón de fiestas de palacio, un Iman hizo el anuncio y presentó a la preciosa Aisha a la sociedad, dándole la bendición de Allah.

- Con la bendición divina de Allah todo poderoso, hoy presento ante ustedes a la virtuosa Amirah Aisha bint Zayed Al-Nahyan, que Allah guie sus pasos siempre hasta el día que le llame a morar a su lado en los jardines del paraíso.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y revelo a la niña saliendo tras las cortinas de chiffon blanco, a la cual todos aplaudieron. Muchos príncipes, en especial los pequeños, se maravillaron con la jovencita, y comenzaron a hacer señas a sus padres y hermanos mayores de que la princesa Aisha era bellísima y les gustaba para esposa. Emoción infantil.

Acto seguido, un chambelán anunció, como era costumbre en los palacios, con voz grave y solemne, la aparición de las otras princesas que venían tras Aisha.

- Sheikha Noura bint Zayed Al-Nahyan – he hizo sonar unas campanillas mientras Noura salía soberbia y hermosa de tras la cortina.

- Amirah Shri Bint Zayed Al-Nahyan – anunció con campanillas también la aparición de Shri.

Y Shri apareció de tras la cortina de la mano de su nana Wafiya.

Cuando Noura salió acaparó la inmediata y total atención de los varones, quedando sus otras medias hermanas fuera del rango de visión de algún posible marido.

Aisha comenzó a descender las escaleras flanqueada de sus hermanas y su nana. La niña se sentía en las nubes, como princesa de cuento mágico, o como estrella de televisión.

- Oh ahí está, es la Sheikha Noura, es bellísima – dijo uno de los príncipes.

- Sí, está _suina_, es un descanso a la vista. Es una lástima que Zayed haya declinado mis continuos pedimentos de su mano para ti hijo mío.

- Ha sido ella quien declina padre, todo mundo sabe que el Sheik no le impone nada.

- Entonces haz tu lucha, si ganas su corazón, ganarás su mano, el sheik no se negará – le dijo la madre.

- Creme que lo intentaré madre.

Oscar estaba entre los invitados y vio de lejos a la joven envuelta en amarillos atavíos. A esa distancia no reconocía sus facciones.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el presentador padre? Todo ha estado en árabe y no entendí nada, ¿quiénes son esas mujeres? – dijo Oscar a su padre.

- Jajaja ese no es un presentador hijo mío, es un Iman, es algo así como lo sería un sacerdote en la religión católica. Y el otro parece un chambelán. Esa pequeñita tan celebrada debe ser Aisha, y las otras dos, también princesas, serán sus hermanas. La otra mujer… luce algo mayor a esta distancia, quizá sea una de las esposas de Zayed, aunque… a esta no se la conocía.

Oscar no pudo ver a la princesa Noura más de cerca pues cuando descendió la gran escalera, la multitud no le dejaba visible el rostro.

…

La música comenzó a sonar, está vez era una canción hindú. El gran salón estaba lleno de música y colores, desde los adornos hasta las coloridas abayas de fiesta de las mujeres solteras.

Las fiestas para los árabes eran ocasiones especiales para convivir con el permiso de Allah. Más específicamente era una ventana abierta para que las chicas pudieran lucirse y encontrar marido, y los hombre podían encontrar entre tanta belleza decente una esposa, la primera o la cuarta, dependiendo de si él estaba o no ya casado.

Desde los niños hasta los muy adultos, encontraban una gran oportunidad para conseguir esposa. Incluso las mujeres, ya viudas, o solteras, vamos hasta las pocas divorciadas, era un escaparate.

…

Aisha estaba en su palanquín, siendo celebrada por todos los invitados y sus amigas pequeñas princesas e hijas de importantes millonarios de Dubai. Recibiendo indirectas de matrimonio de algunas madres de los príncipes. La niña se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Noura estaba platicando con unas amigas, mejor dicho, conocidas, pues se veían muy poco para poder vivir una amistad propiamente, pero apreciaban de verdad a Noura. Eran princesas de otros emiratos, y sólo las veía cuando ellas venían a las fiestas de palacio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está mi Noura! ¡Vamos mi buen Willson, quiero presentarte a la luz de mi vida.

- Oh ¿A Noura?

- ¿Quién más?

- ¡Al fin! Jajaja hoy Allah me sonríe, anda Zayed, ¡vamos a conocerla! antes que cambies de opinión.

- Jajaja- rio Zayed.

- ¡Oscar! ¡Muévete hijo, esto no se ve todos los días jajaja!

- Voy tras de ti padre.

- ¡Ah Oscar! – se acercó un poco a su hijo y le susurró – Oscar cuando conozcas a Noura no te la quedes viendo mucho, no es costumbre el contacto visual prolongado con una mujer, se considera "Zina"

-¿Zina?

- Adulterio de los ojos.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- Sí lo sé es raro, pero son sus creencias y debemos respetarlas, en especial la etiqueta referente a las mujeres. Así que sólo mírala unos segundos y cambia la mirada. Ah y evita darle la mano.

- Entendido padre.

Willson volvió a adelantarse cerca de su amigo Zayed y Oscar le seguía un poco detrás.

Se movían entre la multitud y por fin Zayed alcanzó a Noura quien estaba de espalda a él.

- Noura, _ya nour el ain_, quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo tomando a la joven por un hombro.

- ¿Sí padre?

- Habibie, él, es mi buen y muy querido amigo Willson Walton.

- Mucho gusto Noura, finalmente te conozco, sabes tu padre no hace más que hablar de ti.

- _Tasharrafná,_ me complace por fin conocer a tan querido amigo de mi padre. – dijo la educada princesa Noura quien lo estaba pasando tan bien que se había olvidado de Oscar.

- Noura eres tan hermosa como siempre te describía tu padre, y lo digo con todo respeto mi buen Zayed.

- Complace a Allah escuchar la verdad – sonrió orgulloso Zayed.

- Oh Noura, permíteme por favor presentarte a mi hijo Oscar – Willson volteó para tomar del hombro a su hijo pero se dio cuenta de que éste no estaba, y lo divisó más lejos tratando de abrirse paso entre el mar de gente.

¡Oscar! ¡No! Ahora lo recordaba. Y ya podía ver al impío aproximándose entre disculpas y pequeños pasos entre la gente.

- Oh mira pobre muchacho, quedó atrapado entre la multitud, jajajaja – Decía Zayed mientras él y Willson lo veían abrirse paso penosamente entre tanta gente.

En ese momento de distracción de los hombres, Noura aprovechó para tomar su hijab amarillo y colocarlo en forma de niqab en su rostro. No podía echar a correr y perderse entre la gente pues su padre la tenía abrazada.

Por fin Oscar llegó y…

- Mira él es mi hijo Oscar – le sonrió a Noura tomando a Oscar por los hombros, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver que la chica ahora sólo tenía visibles los ojos.

- Oh mucho gusto señorita.

Oscar vio en los ojos de la muchacha y quedó hipnotizado, con un fuerte mareo sintió caer en un vacío, un vórtice que lo arrastraba sin control a la profundidad de esos ojos, literalmente, como un avión en descompresión que atrae todo lo del interior al vórtice.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Noura. Willson entonces le dio unos discretos codazos a su hijo, le había dicho que no viera así a Noura.

Aunque la mirada de Oscar, que rayaba casi en el terror, por lo que internamente estaba sintiendo, era demasiado intensa, a Zayed no le causó molestia esa mirada tan "atrevida", más le provocó risa, pensaba que el muchachito estaba asustado de cometer un error, era taann inocente ese Oscar.

Al sentir los codazos de su padre Oscar reacciono y se volteó hacia otro lado.

Como respuesta a su saludo, Noura sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Zayed entendió el que Noura siendo una buena musulmana, pudorosa y religiosa (o eso creía él) no hubiera querido responder al saludo con su bella voz. ¡Ah! ¡Se había cubierto la cara!. Oh no cabía duda, su Noura era una joya entre las mujeres musulmanas, una lámpara de Allah bien encendida en su casa. Cuidaba su modestia de los hombres occidentales.

- Padre me retiro, iré con Aisha – anunció en árabe a su padre.

- Sí querida.

- Ilal-liqá – dijo con la mirada baja a Oscar y Willson inclinándose un poco y se retiró.

- Es muy bella Zayed, veo que no has exagerado ni un poco.

- ¿Lo dudabas amigo mío?

- No, pero los padres siempre solemos exagerar.

- Jajaja, pues será una verdad que exageramos, pero no con mi Noura. Vamos déjame presentarte al ministro de relaciones exteriores de Dubai.

- Vamos.

Ambos se fueron, mientras Oscar se quedaba ahí observando. Música comenzó a sonar y en un escenario espectacular, un famoso show de baile hindú, que el Sheik había mandado traer exprofeso para Aisha, quien era gran fan del bollywood, comenzó, y todo mundo se congregó a ver.

La famosa bailarina hindú Bharati Saaki apareció y todo se animó aún más.

Noura estaba sentada a un lado del pequeño trono de Aisha, en un cojín dorado, junto a Wafiya y Shri disfrutando del show.

La fiesta continuó por horas y las propuestas para Zayed no se hicieron esperar. Sentada sobre su pequeño trono, como era tradición, la pequeña Aisha junto a su padre, recibía a los príncipes y sus padres quienes se acercaban para felicitarla y presentarles sus respetos. De eso modo Aisha podría conocer a todos los candidatos, quizá alguno le gustaría al pequeño Nebit de Zayed, y entonces, sería para ella. Porque ningún Sheik u hombre poderoso se atrevería a cometer el error de negarle a su hijo para Aisha, era una gran oportunidad para cualquier príncipe. Zayed era uno de los tres Sheiks más poderosos de los emiratos. Emparentar con él, incluso era un gran negocio.

No faltaron las propuestas para las otras hijas de Zayed, en especial para Noura, quien como siempre las declinó todas.

Esa noche, un joven en especial, el príncipe Ahmad Bin Juma Al Maktoum de 15 años, segundo en la línea de sucesión de su emirato, se había interesado de verdad en la niña. El joven, a pesar de haber sido criado en las tradiciones, era noble y gentil con el sexo femenino, gracias a su madre la Sheikha Hind bint Saeed, quien le había inculcado un respeto fuera de lo común por las mujeres. De entre los árabes de su estirpe, Aisha no podría pedir mejor marido.

Y no se podía decir que no fuera correspondido. Aisha a pesar de su corta edad, había sentido algo especial al ver en los ojos del joven, por ese breve segundo que se habían cruzado.

El Sheik recibió varias propuestas esa noche, pero la más vehemente había venido de la familia Al Maktoum casta del príncipe Ahmad, pero todo quedaba en manos de Aisha.

…

Cuando horas después todo terminó, los invitados se habían ido ya, y el palacio estaba en silencio, una figura descansaba ya sin su amarillo velo, en su gran jardín personal. Su largo cabello ondeaba al viento de la noche.

- Ha sido una gran fiesta…

Pensaba en lo contenta que había estado su hermana, en las propuestas que Aisha había recibido, y recordaba con fastidio las que ella misma había recibido. Desde los jóvenes príncipes hasta los muy ancianos.

Gracias a Dios su padre no le imponía nada, de otro modo no habría rechazado las dos propuestas más importantes de la noche. Y en cuanto a Aisha, Noura ahora estaba tranquila sabiendo que Zayed tampoco iba a imponerle nada a la niña, la dejaría elegir. Aunque ya había visto a su hermanita muy interesada en Ahmad… Ah… parecía ser que Aisha ya había hecho una elección…

Entre las sombras un sujeto que tenía el don de perderse había entrado sin querer al jardín.

Oscar se rascaba su cabeza, no había nadie, NADIE, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, eso parecía un laberinto. ¿Cómo iba a regresar a su habitación? No había ni un alma a quien pedir indicaciones.

Entonces al doblar una esquina del laberinto vio a una joven sentada de espalda a él. Sabía que no debía hablarle a las musulmanas, y esta no tenía velo, no quería cometer un error de nuevo… Pero tampoco quería dormir en el jardín… Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, se decidió a acercarse a la joven, con la vista fija en el suelo para no ofenderla.

- Buenas noches, disculpe, pero, ¿podría ayudarme?

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – se sorprendió Noura, ¿de nuevo él?¿Y ella sin velo y a solas? Esto tenía que ser la broma pesada de un genio malo.

Oscar se sobresaltó por la voz de la mujer y levantó en automático la vista.

- ¡Discúlpeme yo... Pero… ¡Si eres tú!

Oscar entonces miró la ropa de la joven, esos eran los ropajes de la princesa Noura, se habían quedado grabados en su mente los impresionantes cristales bordados en las ropas de la misteriosa princesa de amarillo.

Entonces deliberadamente clavo su vista en los ambarinos ojos de la chica. ¡Esos ojos! No había duda, esa era Noura, la consentida de Zayed, y también era la misma bailarina que casi se lo había comido vivo. ¡Eureka! Misterio resuelto, ¡Ya sabía quién era la bailarina! Era Noura… un momento… ¡¿Esa era Noura?! ¡¿La luz de la vida de Zayed?!. ¡El Sheik iba a matarlo!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron respeto? ¡Esta zona está prohibida a los hombres!

- Yo no sabía – dijo desencajado, con la cabeza en las posibles y terribles consecuencias de esto.

- ¿Es que tú nunca sabes nada?. ¡Anda vete! ¡Vete! – decía empujándolo para atrás.

- ¡Por favor! – Suplico tomando los brazos de la chica por sobre sus mangas largas en un acto reflejo- escucha, sé que esto es muy malo según tus costumbres, pero te ruego, no le digas a tu padre, mi padre y él son muy buenos amigos, detestaría que tuvieran una discusión por mi culpa.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó. Estaba horrorizaba, toda su vida le habían dicho que el contacto físico con los hombres que no fueran sus familiares directos estaba prohibido, era oprobioso y haram, más con un hombre occidental.

- Lo siento – dijo soltando a la joven.

Pero entonces Noura oyó que alguien se aproximaba.

- ¡He oído gritar a la princesa Noura, y he oído voz de hombre¡ ¡vamos, vamos a prisa vengan aquí!

Era Wani, quien había mandado llamar a los Marrah. Allah, si alguien veía ahí al muchacho, Oscar recibiría el castigo de rigor. Una cosa es que Noura quisiera matar a Oscar personalmente, y otra que su padre tuviera serios problemas con su amigo Willson de quien desde pequeña le hablaba con mucho cariño. Sabía que este evento era muy serio, lo suficiente para provocar un definitivo distanciamiento entre ambos hombres.

Además, si la gente de su círculo se enteraba que Noura había estado a solas con un hombre que no era ni musulmán, ella y su familia quedarían deshonrados a los ojos de la comunidad. No quería que su padre fuera víctima de tal deshonor.

Aunque hubieran sido sólo unos instantes, el Islam no le perdonaba eso a la mujer. Era suficiente para tacharla de zorra.

Noura jaloneó por la camisa a Oscar al tiempo que le ordenaba callarse y seguirla, y corrieron en silencio por el laberinto hasta llegar a la pequeña casita que había en su centro, ahí con las luces apagadas se encerraron viendo a discreción por entre las cortinas.

Noura podía escuchar las voces de Wani y los Marrah, buscando con sus alfanjes por todos lados. Los pasos cada vez se oían más cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Oscar.

- Te están buscando.

- ¿A mí? ¿Quiénes?

- Los Marrah.

- Oh entonces tal vez debería salir – dijo Oscar creyendo que se trataba de los "mayordomos" del sheik que lo había mandado llamar.

- Sólo si quieres que te corten el cuello.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó en un susurro.

- Los Marrah son guardianes, mis guardianes, tienen la orden de matar a todo hombre que entre a este jardín.

- _Glup_ – Oscar se tomó su cuello.

- Oh no Wani viene hacia acá. Anda, entra en esa habitación, ¡De prisa!

Oscar obedeció, y a sólo instantes de que Wani tomara la perilla, Noura salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Wani?

- ¡Princesa Noura aquí está! Estaba preocupada por usted, la oí gritar.

- ¿Mm?, no, no he sido yo Wani.

- ¿Segura? Yo juraría que la oí gritar, y oí voz de hombre.

- ¿Un hombre? Eso sí que es imposible.

- Pero yo juraría-

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra? – dijo con el orgullo y la molestia de toda una princesa.

- ¡No, no señora, ni Allah lo permita!. Ismahli Sheikah – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Bien agradezco tu preocupación Wani, pero aquí no hay nadie, y te aseguro que no he visto ningún hombre, yo misma hubiera ya mandado llamar a los guardias. Sólo vine aquí a descansar un rato

- Bien. Entonces nos retiramos mi señora.

Wani avisó que la princesa no los necesitaba y que debían salir de inmediato del jardín.

- Yallah ¡ Yallah!

Wani se los llevó del lugar aunque Noura no estaba muy segura de dejar salir a Oscar aún.

- ¿Se han ido ya? - preguntó Oscar saliendo del cuarto.

- Sí.

- Ah… que alivio.

Oscar se asomó un poco por la puerta de entrada por donde Noura aún se asomaba. Al no ver a nadie, se aproximó a la salida un poco más, entonces creyó seguro dar un paso fuera, pero Noura temiendo que desde algún balcón le pudieran ver, lo tomó por la mano y lo jaló de nuevo hacia adentro.

Pero al tomar su mano, sentir piel sobre piel, Noura se paralizó, como si su mente hubiera viajado rauda por sobre las arenas del desierto y hubiera sido transportada a otro lugar. Un lugar sin tiempo ni espacio, sin imágenes pero que le hacía sentirse en casa.

Oscar al sentir su mano primero se sorprendió y después, sintió lo mismo que Noura.

Contario a lo que ella hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales, no soltó la mano del joven, sino que subió su mirada suevamente y la clavó en los ojos del muchacho. Él la miró y por instantes, el tiempo se detuvo. Segundos que corrieron como eternidad.

Luego, lentamente Noura soltó la mano del joven.

- Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo tranquila, estaba sorprendida de sí misma, pues no estaba molesta por ese atrevimiento, no sentía miedo de todo lo que le habían enseñado, ni la ira o el castigo de Allah por estar ahí a solas con ese infiel y sin su velo. Sólo estaba muy confundida. Se sentía… casi cercana a ese hombre…

Oscar se iba a ir, aunque por alguna razón no quería, pero dio un paso, pero de nuevo Noura lo detuvo.

- Espera, tengo que cerciorarme de que no haya nadie en los balcones.

Se asomó y para su infortunio, ahí estaban Daisha, Taisha, Wafeeqa y Mozah, otra de las esposas de Zayed y madre de Wafeeqa. Platicando muy animadamente desde el balcón de su habitación.

Estaban a bastante distancia del jardín de Noura, pero no hacía falta ser un águila para distinguir a un hombre a esa distancia. Si volteaban en el momento justo, Noura tendría serios problemas.

- _¡Uffin! – se quejó- _Me temo que no podrás salir de aquí.

- Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí, tu padre y el mío preguntarán por mí.

- Ah… espera, creo que ya sé qué haremos. Tú espérame aquí y por la gracia de Allah no asomes ni la cabeza.

Oscar obedeció y al cabo de un rato Noura volvió con su velo puesto y con una abaya y un hijab que eran propios de las mujeres del servicio en las manos, mismos que hizo vestir a Oscar.

Así como mujer vestido, salió en compañía de Noura de la casita, y caminó como Noura le había indicado, tras ella y agachando la cabeza, Wafeeqa la vio salir, pero como en apariencia iba con una de las criadas no le dio la menor importancia.

Llegaron a un salón vacío donde Oscar pronto se quitó las ropas, que Noura tomó y se marchó dejando a solas a Oscar.

…

Noura llegó a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Estaba tan distraída, como si no estuviera ahí, esa mano… esa piel… el haberlo tocado directamente le había provocados una reacción que ni ella misma se podía explicar.

- _Esa mano… esa mano… _- pensaba - _apenas las yemas de tus dedos a través de un guante…_ - pensó con nostalgia- _¿Las yemas? No, pero si le agarré la mano completa, y con mi mano desnuda,- _se corrigió a si misma _- ¿de dónde me vino esa idea del guante?_

Sentía como si finalmente hubiera completado algo que… había… quedado inconcluso?

Se puso su ropa de cama y se metió en ella. Aunque tardó en conciliar el sueño.

…

Volaba. Más bien flotaba, pero daba igual, esa sensación de libertad era maravillosa. Recorría las nubes suspendida en el aire por alguna fuerza gentil y desconocida, surcaba las nubes blancas. Nubes y más nubes. Era tan bello, tanto que ella ansiaba ser libre, y finalmente lo era. Vio un claro abierto y la tierra bajo sus pies, ahí abajo había alguien… era… un hombre?... Podía ser, no estaba claro. Le estaba tendiendo la mano a ella, quería que bajara… Ella lo miró por un rato, ¿para qué quería que bajara? Se sintió curiosa hacia esa silueta, no estaba definida, pero como pasa en los sueños, algo le decía que se trataba de un hombre. Bajó suavemente, y el hombre seguía tendiendo su mano. Ella la miró desconfiada, extendió la suya para alcanzar la mano de ese hombre pero pronto la apartó antes de tocarlo. Era un hombre, un desconocido, y era malo el contacto físico con un varón. Pero… volvió a sentir curiosidad de tocar esa mano, extendió la suya, apenas rosó las yemas de sus dedos… sólo las yemas… notó entonces que de la nada, como ocurre en los sueños, su mano estaba cubierta por un guante blanco que tenía incrustada en oro una gema roja. ¿De dónde había salido ese guante?.

Una fuerte luz la cegó y…

- ¡Buenos días ajt! – una pequeña que había brincado muy feliz a su cama la despertó.

- ¿Mmm? – bostezó y luego miró a la inquilina en su colchón – Buenos días _nebit_ – le dijo con una sonrisa – Veo que amaneciste muy feliz.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Te gustó mucho tu fiesta verdad?

- ¡Síii, me gustó mucho Bharati y las odaliscas y el pastel y los regalos-

- Y el príncipe Ahmad, ¿no es verdad? - le dijo con una risita.

Aisha se sonrojó y se tocó sus mejillas.

- Mmm vaya, tomaré eso como un "sí"

- Ajt…

- Que no te apene, y dime, ¿se lo has dicho ya a baba?

- _L-la_, no todavía.

- Pues aun eres muy joven para pensar en eso.

- Claro que no, las leyes dicen que ya puedo escoger marido.

- Ah… sí… las leyes lo dicen. Pero, _ya nebit_, piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión, prométeme eso ¿sí?

- Na'am ajt.

- Bien… Vamos a desayunar.

Bueno, hasta aquí con este cap. Les aclaro que Amirah, más que nombre, es de hecho sólo una palabra en árabe que significa "Princesa". Sé bien que la mayoría cree que _Amirah_ es un nombre, pero es en realidad una palabra más del vocabulario que han usado como nombre femenino. Así como en español algunos padres nombran a su hija "Princesa", en árabe es lo mismo con la palabra "Amirah", que se pronuncia Ameera, con repunte en la segunda "e". Así que cuando el chambelán y el Iman dicen Amirah Aisha bint Zayed Al- Nahyan y Amirah Shri bint Zayed Al- Nahyan, lo que están diciendo es "Princesa Aisha" y "Princesa Shri", o sea que las presentan con sus designaciones reales. Como cuando presenta a "Princesa Anna de Arrendelle". El termino Sheikha sí existe y es el equivalente femenino del Sheik, generalmente las esposas de los poderosos Sheik son Sheikhas, que es el rango más alto para una mujer. Pero algunas veces, princesas sin estar casadas, dado a su padre, reciben la designación de Sheikha lo que significa que la princesa en cuestión tiene bastante poder. Es por eso que siendo Noura la consentida de Zayed había recibido ese rango de su padre. Otra cosa, pondré las palabras de origen árabe en cursivas para que no haya confusiones. A continuación un pequeño glosario.

_La_: significa "No" aunque suena más como _le._

_¡Uffin!_: "¡Que fastidio!"

_Mabrook:_ "Felicidades". Aunque dependiendo de la ocasión y la persona a quien se le habla, la palabra cambia, se debe usar la frase "felicidades" adecuada, que en árabe hay muchas para esa palabra.

El _niqab_, es el velito que se ponen en la cara el cual sólo deja al descubierto los ojos.

Qué comes que adivinas querida Adiasky, ya era hora de emparejar el tablero a favor de la terrestre ^0^. Me alegra que te guste, ya viste el fanart? Ojala también te guste. Bueno les agradezco a todas las lectoras les mando abrazo a todos, y nos estamos leyendo^^. Que les siga gustando.


	5. ¡Astaghfirullah!

"_Esta estúpida religión tampoco"_

Sentada en su ventana, la princesa Noura remembrada su exabrupto contra la religión de hacía unos días.

Aun no lo comprendía, se sentía terriblemente culpable, blasfema y aun así, una parte de ella no se arrepentía, como siempre su corazón se peleaba con la cabeza, porque no sentía aquello en lo que creía.

- Un genio malo sin duda… - pensó convencida en la existencia de esas cosas, porque sí había sentido como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho por ella.

Sí, alguien más lo había dicho, pero no se trataba de un genio malo como tenían la creencia muchos árabes, se trataba de otro ser, otro yo, su otro yo, una vida pasada que clamaba por salir a la luz de la memoria y que no podía aceptar todas las doctrinas que tenía impuestas la vida presente.

Ese "pasado" no podía evitar tachar de absurda esta nueva religión que estaba viviendo y revelarse contra ella.

Ya iban dos días después de la fiesta de Aisha, dos días de… aquel incidente.

La mente de Noura dejó aquellos pensamientos sobre su comportamiento y se volcó en lo sucedido con Oscar. Después de tocar esa mano, esa piel tenía algo… La inquietaba, juraba que si volvía a sentirla se le erizaría su propia piel.

Eso no era correcto… tendría que ir a su hammam y limpiar su mente y corazón de esos pensamientos y sentimientos impuros, y claro, salir a rezar a su mezquita para pedir perdón.

Otra vez….

….

Oscar no había vuelto a ver a la esquiva princesa en esos días, pero por alguna razón, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ahora menos que nunca. Era ilógico y aun así deseaba más que todo, sentir su piel, no, nada pervertido, sólo sentir su mano, sentía una tremenda añoranza por ese toque, como si hubiera estado deseando ese sencillo e inocente rose por décadas y décadas…

Anhelaba, más que nada, anhelaba, ese toque…

- Es estúpido – pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Decías algo Oscar?

- Eh, no, no padre, disculpa, pensaba en voz alta.

- Bueno vámonos ya, Zayed nos espera.

- Sí. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

- A las periferias de Dubai, junto a la antigua ciudad, Zayed me propuso una idea sobre crear un complejo turístico en la zona.

- ¿Turismo? Pero nunca has entrado en la rama de la construcción turística.

- Siempre hay una primera vez, y parece muy lucrativo. Sólo iremos a ver, no es un hecho que invertiré aún. Anda vamos.

- Ok.

….

Después de su baño y oración Noura se preparaba para salir al Zoco del oro, necesitaba comprar oro, más oro, más oro…

- Vamos Wafiya.

- Sí habib.

Como siempre, custodiada a cada flanco, la princesa dejó el palacio. Mientras era observada a la distancia.

- Mírala ahí va otra vez, quien sabe ahora a qué, sólo busca una oportunidad para exhibir la figura en público.

- Ya sabes que siempre ha sido una odalisca como su madre, me extraña que Zayed le permita tantas libertades sin estar casada.

- Mozah lo dices como si no lo conocieras, es su favorita, no hay cosa que no le perdone.

- No crea Lalla Daisha –intervino Wafeeqa - algo tiene que haber, estoy segura que debe haber algo que padre no le perdonaría.

- Pues no imagino qué.

- Ya cometerá un error, lástima que yo ya no estaré aquí.

- Pero yo sí Wafeeqa – dijo Taisha entrando en la habitación – yo estaré y me encargaré que padre se entere.

- Cuento contigo hermana querida.

.…

En el Zoco del oro, entre maravillosas tiendas doradas, la princesa Noura entraba y salía buscando más oro, oro que no reportaba completo a Zayed, pues casi siempre sólo le mostraba el 50% del oro que compraba pero el otro 50%, permanecía fuera del conocimiento del Sheik.

- ¿Te gusta mucho la joyería verdad habib? –preguntó inocente Wafiya.

- Sí…

- ¡Mira ayuni mira! ¡Pero qué suina! Tienes que comprarla, te lucirá fantástica – dijo Wafiya apuntando a una hermosa pechera de oro sólido.

Noura entró en la tienda y la llevó, pesaba bastante, lo que quería decir que, valdría mucho dinero a la venta en occidente…

Despues de sus comprar en el Zoco del oro, salieron a la calle y se dirigieron al Zoco de las flores, Noura quería una especie nueva para su jardín, había leído sobre una flor exótica en internet y la quería comprar.

Pero el Zoco de las flores estaba bastante retirado, en la periferia junto a la zona abandonada del viejo Dubái. Así que su "caravana" se dirigió al lugar.

.…

Dejando a su sequito de guaruras afuera, entraron en la tienda de Rashida, una mujer viuda con dos hijas sin casar, su vivero era famoso entre las mujeres, no sólo por su gran variedad, sino porque se sentían seguras de entrar a una tienda atendida sólo por mujeres y los hombres sabían guardar su distancia, pues decidían no entrar por respeto a la anciana y sus hijas, y si algo necesitaban de la tienda de Rashida, mandaban a sus esposas.

El patio trasero de Rashida aprovechaba la zona abandonaba de la vieja ciudad hoy un tanto derruida y abandonada para poner a cultivar plantas de sombra en los cuartos de las casas abandonadas.

- Ah Sheikah Noura, Salam Alaycum, que gusto verle por esta su humilde tienda, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin venir.

- Alaycum Salam Sayyida Rashida, sí, hace ya un tiempo, ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?

- Muy bien niña, shukran. ¿Qué te trae a mi viejo vivero linda?.

- Busco una planta exótica, estoy segura que usted debe tenerla, es esta – le mostró la flor en su celular.

- Ah, sí, es un Adenio, sígueme linda justo tengo unos hermosos por acá.

Salieron al patio y entraron en una de las casas abandonadas, donde el aroma de las flores inundaba el lugar.

- Aquí está – dijo mostrando la maceta con su ramillete.

- Son hermosas, me las llevo.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí…

- ¿Conque estas son las ruinas de la vieja Dubái?

- Así es muchacho.

Oscar puso pie y entró un poco.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Quiero explorarlas un poco.

- No te internes mucho Oscar, podrías perderte – aconsejó Zayed.

- No lo haré ahora vuelvo.

- Bueno mi buen Willson, vamos a disfrutar de la sombra en mi tienda mientras vemos los planes que tengo para este lugar.

Entraron a la tienda improvisada que ingenieros e inversionistas habían llevado para revisar el lugar, y tomaron algo de refrescante jugo de frutas mientras platicaban.

.…

- ¿Son todas casas abandonadas?

- Así es Sheikah.

- No las usan los vagabundos para dormir o esconderse.

- No niña.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó con algo de duda.

- Muy segura querida Sheikah, no dejaría a mis hijas deambular libremente por ahí de no estarlo.

- Ah… Entonces, ¿cree que puedo echar un vistazo a las ruinas?

- Pero qué podría encontrar de interesante una jovencita como tú en esas viejas ruinas.

- No sé, sentido de la aventura – sonrió.

- Jajajaja, ah niña, quien fuera joven, está bien. Anda ve a ver, pero no te internes mucho la ciudad es muy grande y a diferencia de mis hijas tú no la conoces, no quiero que te pierdas, si en 20 minutos no sé de ti enviaré a mis hijas a buscarte ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Voy contigo – se apresuró a ofrecer Wafiya.

- No Wafiya, quédate con Lalla Rashida, quiero ir sola.

- ¡Pero ayuni!

- No me pasará nada, anda, ahora vuelvo.

Y antes de dejar a Wafiya protestar de nuevo echó a correr dentro de la ciudad abandonada.

- ¡Noura!

- Jajaja Ande Wafiya, venga conmigo, deje a la chica jugar un poco.

- Pero…

- Yallah, le invito una taza de té.

Wafiya suspiró e ingresó en la tienda.

….

Oscar entraba en algunas casas y salía de ellas para seguir curioseando los vestigios de la ciudad, la mayoría parecía en buen estado, al menos los muros, en su mayoría, la ciudad le parecía llena de arena pero fuerte.

Caminaba por las calles de lo que una vez había sido la medina, flanqueada por edificios de tres o dos pisos que habían sido casas habitadas alguna vez, había también algunas lonas ya translucidas que en su momento cubrieron a los transeúntes del sol, ya rasgadas, colgando sobre su cabeza.

Caminaba viendo el suelo, cuando algo llamó su atención… de entre las sombras fatuas de las viejas mantas, una sombra más negra y densa apareció en el suelo, era extraña, parecía tener forma humana, Oscar levantó la cabeza para mirar de qué se trataba y vio a través de la traslucida y vieja manta lo que parecía ser una joven que intentaba pasar del techo de una casa a otra por medio de una vieja tabla que las conectaba.

Pero la tabla crujía un poco… tal vez mucho… ¡Tal vez bastante!

En ese momento a un poco más de medio camino, la tabla se partió y la joven cayó, primero sobre la vieja manta pero esta, ya vieja y polvorienta, cedió más rápido que inmediatamente y con el sonido de tela rasgada, la joven se precipitó al suelo.

Sin embargo no beso la arena, pues unos brazos de hombre la detuvieron.

- ¡Te tengo!

La chica estaba sorprendida y apenas si internaba ver quién era su salvador.

- Tenga más cuidado señorita este lugar no… ¡Princesa Noura!

- ¡Oscar!

- ¡¿Eh?!... ¡Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre! – dijo el joven emocionado.

- ¡…! – la joven se sorprendió de sí misma.

Al sentirse en brazos del joven Noura tuvo una repentina visión, como un flash, tan veloz que no alcanzo a ver de qué se trataba…

De haber podido hacerlo se hubiera percatado que de la misma forma que ella yacía en brazos de Oscar, en su visión una niña pelirroja estaba en brazos de un oscuro caballero de negra armadura, montado en un corcel volador quien igual que Oscar, había salvado a la pelirroja de una caída.

Noura miró a Oscar y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Y Oscar juró que algo quiso saltar desde los profundos confines de su mente, un recuerdo, que al final, no alcanzo la superficie de su memoria, ni la luz de su consiente.

Después Noura cayó en cuenta que un hombre la estaba sujetando y comenzó a moverse bajando de sus brazos.

Se ajustó el un poco maltrecho velo y se apartó un poco de Oscar

- Gra-gracias por ayudarme – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Un placer…

Hubo silencio un momento.

- Y… qué andabas haciendo por aquí?

- Lo mismo puedo preguntar.

- Yo, sólo exploraba un poco.

- Yo también – contestó seca la joven.

- Mm y si… exploramos juntos?

- ¿Estás loco? Yo no puedo estar a solas con un hombre.

- Pues, ya estamos a solas –dijo rascando su nunca –y no es la primera vez. No veo que pasé nada malo. Además así si me pierdo me ayudarás a salir - le sonrió juguetón.

- Y qué te hace pensar que yo conozco el lugar.

- ¿Quiere decir que te internaste sin conocerlo?

- Sí - le contesto orgullosa y cruzada de brazos.

- Parece que tenemos el mismo sentido de la aventura – le sonrió de nuevo.

Noura veía al joven, era un atrevido, un osado, pero, tenía que admitirlo, era agradable.

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar de modo extraño y Noura de inmediato miró al suelo, en busca de los granitos de arena y su comportamiento.

- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Noura Miró al cielo y vio las viejas mantas menearse de un forma conocida para ella.

- Tormenta de arena, y está cerca…

- ¿Qué?

- Ya es tarde, no vamos a alcanzar a salir a tiempo. ¡Sígueme!

Noura tomó a Oscar de la manga de la camisa y comenzó a correr seguida del muchacho, corría buscando refugio, una casa con puertas y ventanas lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar la tormenta. Pero la mayoría estaban desvencijadas o ya ni existían. Entonces recordó una de las casas que había explorado, y se dirigió al lugar con un fuerte viento ahora pisándoles los talones.

Entró en la casa, no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas, pero corrió al interior a la última habitación, que no contaba con ventanas y tenía aun su puerta de madera. Al estar la habitación al fondo de la casa y sin ventanas, esa puerta vieja debía darles algo de protección.

Noura cerró la puerta apenas a tiempo cuando oyeron como los granos de arena chocaban contra las paredes de la vieja ciudad como lluvia de grava y el viento comenzaba a aullar.

Ambos recargados en la puerta, jalando la vieja manija para hacerla fuerte, estaban atrapados en el lugar.

…

- ¡TORMENTA DE ARENA!

Habían gritado en el Zoco y todo mundo se había guarecido en sus casas y negocios.

- ¡Sayyida Rashida mi Noura está allá afuera!

- ¡No Wafiya no salga! – le suplicaba la anciana Rashida mientras la jalaba por la abaya - ¡Nuestra Sheikah es inteligente seguro que buscó refugio en las casas de la vieja ciudad! ¡No salga! ¡En cuanto pase la tormenta mis hijas irán a buscarla!

.…

- ¡Oscar!

- Estará bien puede ocultarse en una de las muchas casas Willson, también me preocupa pero no puedo permitirte salir del auto, no voy a ponerte en peligro, no sabes respirar en estas tempestades, un árabe puede superarla pero tú no, espera por favor. Las tormentas de arena no no son mortíferas.

Encerrados en la Hummer de Zayed esperaban a que la tormenta se disipara, ya que la tienda de blanca tela había sido volteada de inmediato nada más golpear la parte más densa de la tormenta.

.…

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Sólo, esperar que esto se termine.

- Wow, mi primera tormenta de arena, había odio hablar sobre ellas, pero, nunca había estado atrapado en una – sonrió para sí el muchacho.

- ¿Esto te parece divertido?

- Pues… al menos ya tendré algo que contar –dicho esto le dedico una linda sonrisa.

¿Por qué le seguía sonriendo? ¿qué no sabía que tanta sonrisa con una mujer musulmana era atrevido? Pero… tenía que admitirlo, también esa sonrisa le gustaba, porque era natural, a diferencia de todas las normas protocolarias de los árabes.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos…

- Y… ¿cuánto se supone que dure esto?

- No mucho, en la ciudad no son peligrosas, porque los edificios amainan el paso del viento y la arena, pero tan cerca del desierto abierto… hay que tener precaución, debería terminarse en cualquier momento.

- Mmm… Interesante casa… no tiene ventanas este cuarto…

- En las casas árabes algunos cuartos no tienen. Quizá era el cuarto de una chica. O era un almacén.

- Pero con este calor…

- Mn…

Noura estaba a solas con un hombre, ¡Allah!... hey… es raro… por más que lo intentaba, no se sentía incomoda con su presencia, ni amenazada.

Oscar por su parte se sentía feliz de poder compartir un momento con ella, aunque fuera en silencio, había estado añorando su presencia desde aquella noche en el jardín.

- Que oportuna – sonrió y habló sin pensar refiriéndose a la tormenta de arena.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Eh? Oh nada…

El viento comenzó a aminar.

- Vaya, pare ser que terminará de un momento a otro – dijo Noura.

- Ah… - suspiró Oscar decepcionado.

- Oye cualquiera pensaría que la disfrutabas.

- ¡Eh?! N-n-o. Sólo… me alivia saber que pasará pronto.

Al cabo de unos minutos la tormenta se fue.

- Bueno somos libres – anunció Noura poniéndose de pie e intentando abrir la puerta- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Está – dijo forcejeando- está, atorada.

- Permíteme – Oscar intentó abrir pero estaba realmente atorada – caray, no se- un empujón más- abre.

Un diseño bastante bizarro, la puerta abría para afuera y algo la estaba atorando.

- De seguro ha de haber un enorme banco de arena afuera. ¡Allah!... y ahora qué vamos a hacer…

- Espera.

Oscar comenzó a golpear la puerta más fuerte cada vez, hasta que finalmente tomando un poco de vuelo, se abalanzo contra ella logrando derribarla, y esta cayó de frente, en efecto sobre un gran montículo de arena que nunca les hubiera permitido abrir la puerta de forma normal.

- Ves – dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – pan comido… - suspiró y sobó un poco su hombro.

- ¿Te hiciste daño?

- No, descuida.

Noura se acercó al joven para revisarlo a "cierta distancia" y en efecto parecía no tener nada grave.

- Bueno, es hora de irme Wafiya debe estar muy preocupada.

La joven caminó fuera de la habitación, y ya casi salía de la casa cuando una mano tomó la suya.

- ¡Noura espera! – sin saber por qué, Oscar, sintió un impulso irrefrenable de correr tras ella y detenerla.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- No te vayas… – le suplico.

Oscar no supo de dónde salió eso, ni ese sentimiento de añoranza y desesperación. Pero igual Noura no supo cómo ese delicado agarre podía tener la fuerza de diez Leones, no sobre su cuerpo, sino sobre su corazón, impidiéndole soltarse.

Esa piel, esa mano, otra vez… Ahora quemaba… tenía que soltarlo, ¡Era un hombre, un blasfemo! ¡Tenía que soltarlo!. Pero, no quería…

Oscar la acerco un poco más a él, quedando frente a frente.

- Noura…

Ámbar se enlazó con azul cielo en intensa mirada, y muy en el fondo de los dos corazones, carmín se fundió con violeta.

Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de él, ¿Por qué?... El corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tan fuerte, ambos corazones batían sincronizados.

Oscar sin pensar tomó la otra mano de Noura y así, mano con mano, Noura comenzó a sentir lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Inconscientemente ambos se aproximaron más y más uno al otro… podía sentir su respiración… el calor de su rostro, y ya casi, casi, la roja piel de sus lab…

- ¡Princesa Noura!

- ¡Sheikah! ¡¿Dónde está?!

El momento mágico se rompió de golpe y Noura soltó las manos de Oscar separándose abruptamente de él.

- Son las hijas de Rashida. Tengo que irme no quiero que nos encuentren juntos.

- ¡Noura espera! ¿Te veré en palacio?

Noura lo meditó unos momentos.

- No cuentes con ello… - dijo y luego de mirarlo salió corriendo para encontrarse unas calles más adelante con las muchachas.

- Noura… ¿qué rayos me pasa contigo?... –se dijo el hombre confundido.

Oscar tomó el camino para volver con su padre y unas casas antes de salir de la ciudad se topó con su padre, Zayed y su sequito listo para buscarlo.

- ¡Oscar estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! – dijo Wilson abrazando a su hijo.

- Descuida padre, todo está bien.

- Muchacho, que susto nos diste. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí señor Zayed, me refugie con… con la venía de Allah en una casa vieja. Estoy bien.

- Ah… ¡Alhamdulillah! Bueno vayamos a palacio.

- Sí, por hoy ya fue suficiente aventura. Vaya Oscar no hagas eso de nuevo, tu madre me mataría si algo te pasa.

- Jajajajaja, la madres son temibles Efritas cuando se enojan jajaja – ironizo Zayed.

- ¿Efritas? – preguntó Oscar.

- Sí hijo, verás…

….

Por la tarde en palacio la vida siguió como de costumbre y el Sheikh no se enteró de la aventura de Noura en la arena.

Cayó la noche, y como lo prometido por esos labios rojos, Oscar no volvió a ver a Noura …

….

"_Si no hubiera subido a ese avión…" – una voz hizo un débil eco en su cabeza._

Humo, gritos, un fuerte impacto, la sensación de volar, nada…

Noura despertó confundida, había tenido una pesadilla, o al menos era de lo único de lo que estaba segura porque no recordaba de que había tratado la pesadilla, pero le había dejado un sentimiento terrible de desesperación…

- Otra vez – dijo tocando su frente perlada en sudor y tratando de tranquilizarse.

Noura había comenzado a tener visiones en sueños los últimos días, era extraño. Todas eran incomprensibles, sin sentido, dolorosas y borrosas… Y todo se había intensificado a raíz de aquella noche en el jardín con Oscar. Esa piel… le había hecho daño. Como si fuera un castigo de Allah por rozar piel con piel con un hereje, cada vez más tenía visiones que algunas veces no recordaba claramente, otras eran sueños claros pero irracionales…

Suspiró, seguía inquieta, terriblemente, tenía tanto miedo. Así que se levantó de la cama, eran las 5:00 am, tenía que distraerse, así que tomó su abaya, velo y niqab negros, y así vestida, con su "disfraz" de dementor, salió en busca de alimento para su felino favorito, era justo la hora en que podía esconderse de todo mundo e ir dónde Abdalah.

.…

Un Leopardo roía lo que quedaba de un hueso, mientras a su lado su ama trataba de relajarse. Intentando olvidar el miedo que había clavado en su corazón esa pesadilla.

- Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí.

Noura se sobre saltó y descubrió al dueño de la voz acercándose.

- Oscar…

El leopardo dejó su hueso y con un rugido de advertencia se paró en sus cuatro patas en posición de ataque haciendo retroceder a un asustado Oscar.

- Tranquilo Abdalah – ordenó Noura, pero al gato no le hacía la más mínima gracia el desconocido.

- Grrrrhhh – un gruñido grave y bajo que advertía un claro "aléjate de aquí" salía de las fauces del animal.

- Abdalah… - pero el gato no dimitía y estuvo a punto de brincar- ¡Abdalah!

A la llamada de atención de su ama, el gato volteo a mirarla y bajo un poco la guardia, aunque no mucho.

- Mejor retírate, no le gustan los extraños.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- No tenemos de que hablar.

- Noura yo-

- ¡Ggrrrrr! –

- ¡Ah! – grito el joven pegando un brinco.

Noura apenas si alcanzo a sujetar a Abdalah por la cola antes de que este se lanzara sobre Oscar.

- ¡Abdalah tranquilo! ¡Oscar largo de aquí! – le ordenaba mientras sujetaba a duras penas al Leopardo por la cola.

- ¡E-e-es que yo necesito hablar contigo! - decía aterrado viendo los colmillos de cuatro centímetros amenazarlo.

- ¡Si sigues aquí lo único que me dirás será tu última voluntad, a Abdalah no le gustan los extraños vete!

El joven salió corriendo ante la última orden de Noura y dejó el jardín.

Y a Noura le tomó un poco más de tiempo dejar tranquilo a su felino amigo.

Después un rato salió cerrando la puerta del jardín tras de sí.

- Al fin sales.

- Tú… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso eres Idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar al jardín de un Leopardo? ¡es un animal salvaje!

- Contigo no lo parece.

- ¡Pero conmigo tonto! ¡Sólo conmigo! Que sea dulce conmigo no significa que haya dejado de ser un predador ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué es un gato doméstico?

- Noura, yo quiero-

- Nada, me voy, si me ven aquí estoy perdida. Y ya tuve bastante de sustos por hoy.

- Entonces – Oscar tomó a Noura por la mano por tercera vez y la jaló a un recoveco oscuro y alejado de la vista del palacio.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – susurró la princesa.

- Aquí no van a vernos.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué planeas hacerme?! – dijo algo escandalizada lista para golpearlo si era necesario.

- Sólo quiero hablar…

Eso la desarmó un poco.

- ¿De qué?

- Noura…. No sé cómo comenzar.

- Por el comienzo – le espetó fastidiada.

- Noura yo… sabes, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero, desde aquella noche en tu jardín, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti –

Estas palabras la hicieron bajar la guardia y la dejaron sorprendida.

- ¡Sé que es una locura, que no te conozco bien pero aun así…! Aun así… deseo, deseo más que otra cosa, el poder verte, sólo verte, compartir el mismo espacio, no lo comprendo… disculpa que te diga esto, pero pensé que tú podrías ayudarme a entender qué siento cuando estoy contigo… Yo sé, me puedes decir "si tú mismo no te entiendes como quieres que lo haga yo" pero, no sabía que más hacer.

Noura guardó silencio.

- Noura… no sé qué es este sentimiento sólo sé que, me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado… Perdona por decirte todo esto, no pretendo faltarte al respeto.

- Pues lo estás haciendo – trato de sonar ofendida, pero falló tremendamente. Sobre todo a sí misma ya que no lograba ofenderse como buena musulmana, al contrario su corazón seguía terco en sentirse halagado.

- Perdóname – dijo el joven bajando la vista muy arrepentido.

¿Porque se aflige tanto por mí? Se preguntó Noura.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo el joven muy tristemente.

Noura lo vio pasarle de lado y marcharse, y sintió algo tan impuro como antinatural… Sintió el tremendo impulso de correr tras él, correr y detenerlo, correr y tomar su mano, otra vez…

Pero tenía que dejarlo ir, era lo correcto… pero no lo que mandaba su corazón…

….

Los días siguieron pasando, y no volvió a ver a Noura, y Oscar se mostraba inexplicablemente, incluso para él mismo, deprimido. Nada parecía interesarle mucho.

Él no la había visto, pero ella lo había visto una que otra vez desde los balcones sin ser vista. Y le daba compasión ese hombre, le daba pena su tristeza, sabía que estaba cometiendo Zina al mirarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Pobre chico, pensaba.

.…

Oscar estaba sentado en su habitación y pensaba…

_- Parece decepción amorosa – se dijo mentalmente burlándose amargamente de sí mismo – que tontería, ni siquiera la conozco bien, ni la amo, yo sólo…- se paralizó- ¿Qué…?. Es acaso que… me… me enamoré de… Noura?. Pero ¿Cómo?..._

- ¿Oscar?

-¡¿Eh?!

- Hijo, estás muy distraído, llevo rato hablándote, ¿te sientes bien?

- S-sí padre, perdona como bien has dicho, sólo estoy distraído.

- Llevas días distante y hasta parece que triste, ¿qué te ocurre hijo mío?

- Nada padre… es, sólo añoranza por nuestra casa, y por mamá.

- Ah bueno, si es sólo eso, de eso te hablaba precisamente, mañana volvemos a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

- Sí, ¿te alegra? – le dijo sonriendo.

- Cla-claro… eso era… lo que quería…

.…

- ¿Mañana se van? – preguntó sorprendida Noura.

- Sí cariño, ¿no estás feliz?, podrás volver a ver a Abdalah.

- Sí… Muy feliz…

.…

Por la noche Noura se sentía más desesperada que nunca.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Por qué estoy tan desesperada, por qué me afecta tanto la noticia de su partida si él no me interesa?!

Sí, era verdad que Oscar nunca le había interesado, ¡de eso estaba segura!, pero… ahora que sabía que se iba, todo había cambiado, esa seguridad se esfumaba, y sentía deseos de llorar por su partida, y no entendía por qué…

Andaba como fiera enjaula, de aquí para allá tratando de racionalizar la situación pero no podía.

Desde esa noche en el jardín, desde ese día en la ciudad perdida… Sus manos, su piel, esa piel…

Entre más la tocaba más sentía claramente…

Sentía… se sentía tan segura, sentía… se sentía tan cercana a él, como si ya lo hubiera conocido, como si se hubieran encontrado en el pasado, no lo había dicho pero al volver a tocarlo en la ciudad y también aquella mañana con Abdalah, al tocar su piel, podía jurar desde ese preciso instante que ya se habían conocido, milenios atrás, bajo otro cielo.

Aquella tarde en la cuidad, cuando la tomó por las manos, sintió que podía revelarle su alma, sintió que podía abrir su corazón, se sintió tan libre… Y aquella mañana, a las puertas del jardín, al tocarlo esa tercera vez, casi pudo sentir que Oscar sentía lo mismo, sentía que el mismo Oscar la conocía de otro tiempo, casi como si él la recordara a ella.

Esa piel, era como… una marca del ayer…

Noura se tiró en la cama y abrazada a su almohada comenzó a llorar, Oscar se iba…

_- ¡Y eso a mí que me importa! – se dijo mentalmente._

Pero sí le importaba…

.…

Oscar se levantó perezoso, desganado, hoy volvía a casa…

Se dio un baño y salió a desayunar con su Padre y el Sheik. Después del desayuno los tres hombres se dirigían a la oficina de Zayed, Oscar iba un poco detrás, y de entre las columnas del palacio una mano jaló a Oscar a un rincón.

- ¿P-ero-

- Silencio – exigió una mujer mayor envuelta en su velo- tome esto –dijo y entregó a Oscar un papel blanco doblado.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábralo.

"**Oscar, ven al jardín de Abdalah justo antes de que abandones el palacio, no antes"**

- Pero esto qué-

- No se atreva a decirle sobre esto a nadie, ¡Ni a su padre! – ordenó la mujer mayor y se fue del lugar. Dejando a Oscar confundido y hasta asustado por su actitud tan exigente.

.…

Las maletas eran subidas por los sirvientes de Zayed a la limosina, y ambos hombres adultos se despedían con un abrazo.

- Les deseo un buen viaje querido amigo.

- Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

- Eres bien venido cuando quieras a esta humilde casa de Allah. Pero ¿regresará pronto verdad?

- Sin dudar, amigo mío recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente con el nuevo proyecto y tendré que volver pronto.

- Te estaré esperando con gran júbilo. No olvides traer a tu hijo de nuevo, es un joven agradable, además, es el heredero de tu familia, será bueno que nuestros hijos comiencen a cultivar relaciones pues en el futuro será socios.

- Cierto, y dime ¿vas a dividir tus empresas entre tus hijos?

- No entre todos mi buen Wilson, Mohammed mi cuarto varón es el más indicado, tiene inteligencia y es el más preparado para dirigir una gran empresa, y es apenas un año mayor que Oscar, deberían de tratarse más, quizá puedan llegar a ser tan buenos amigos como tú y yo en un futuro.

- Nada me haría más feliz mi buen Zayed. Entonces traeré a Oscar conmigo de nuevo.

- Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

- Oh, dijo que había olvidado algo en su habitación.

.…

Oscar entraba con resquemor al jardín temiendo toparse con Abdalah, pero este estaba lejos del lugar… Ni siquiera sabía quién lo había citado ahí.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?.

Una figura envuelta en rojos ropajes salió como exótica flor de entre las palmas verdes del recinto, a la espalda de Oscar.

Se aproximó a él y estando justo tras el joven, Oscar volteo al sentir la presencia de alguien.

- ¡Noura! – se sorprendió – Lo siento no quise interrumpir tu privacidad – comenzó a disculparse- es que alguien me citó aquí y yo-

No pudo hablar más porque se vio silenciado por un beso en los labios, y unas manos que lo sujetaban por el rostro impidiéndole apartarse, pero, tampoco es que Oscar hubiera puesto resistencia. Apenas salió de su sorpresa, respondió al beso sin tardar, como si lo hubiera estado esperando por más tiempo del que el mismo sabía…

Un beso que pareció eterno… Cuando al fin se separaron…

- Noura… Noura qué-

- Calla. Calla y márchate ya.

Noura se iba a ir del jardín pero Oscar en un acto de osadía y pasión, la jaló de la mano y la encerró en un abrazó callando cualquier queja de la chica con otro beso, al que ella tampoco fue capaz de poner resistencia alguna.

Al separase de la chica habló sin poder contener más lo que guardaba su alma.

- Te amo Noura, no es muy pronto para decirlo, lo sé, estoy seguro, y no estoy jugando – le dijo convencido de lo que él había descubierto en su corazón desde hacía días y que ahora tras este beso, tenía el valor de gritar.

- Pero-

- Tú también me amas, lo sé, y te juro que no es mi vanidad quien habla, es tu beso quien me lo dijo, pude sentirlo en ese beso – decía con una tremenda sonrisa, perdido en la inmensa alegría que este descubrimiento le provocaba.

- ¿Te amo? – le preguntó Noura confusa pues nunca se había enamorado.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – le dijo Oscar juguetón y más feliz que nunca en su vida.

Sin dejarla responder, la besó de nuevo. Noura en sus brazos, se sintió tan completa… como nunca en la vida… ¿Era esto amor?... "Sí lo es" contestó su corazón.

- Es verdad… sí… ¡Sí te amo! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, reconociendo por fin ante él y ella misma, los sentimientos que había en su corazón. Al fin los comprendía, y los aceptaba. Aunque sabía que no eran coherentes, no le importaba.

Ambos se abrazaron fundiéndose uno con el otro en un abrazó que pareció eterno. Prohibido a los ojos de Allah, pero se sentía tan bien.

"_Te esperé por tanto tiempo" le palpitó a Oscar desde el fondo del corazón. "Al fin estoy a tu lado" le gritaba el alma a Noura. Un alma y un corazón que parecían ser de otros, pero, al mismo tiempo, eran ellos mismos._

Pero después.

- Hoy te vas…

- ¡No me voy! – dijo loco de alegría.

- Tienes que ir te, por el bien de los dos.

- No

- Sí. Vete, vete.

- Yo te amo.

- Pero estamos prohibidos.

- ¿Y quién nos prohíbe?

- Allah, mi padre, el tuyo, nuestras circunstancias, creencias, nuestros países. Esto es una locura…

- Pues ninguno me importa. Esta vez ni la distancia de un universo me va a separar de ti. –le expresó determinado.

- ¿Esta vez? – preguntó confundida Noura.

Oscar tampoco supo de donde vino eso, pero no le importaba. Noura de pronto sintió temor de todo lo que le habían enseñado, temor del inmenso amor que estaba sintiendo y en un acto reflejo trato de huir de ahí.

- ¡Basta vete! No debi haber venido – espetó e hizo el ademan de darla vuelta pero ni medio giro logró dar.

- Sí debiste –y jalándola a su lado la beso, aunque ella se resistió ferozmente en un principio, aterrada por tantas nuevas emociones, pero él no cejó en su empeño en demostrarle que ese era su lugar y su destino, sus brazos…

Al poco la chica dejo de pelear, algo más fuerte que ella y sus creencias la obligo a entregarse otra vez a ese beso, bebiendo de él como si fuera agua de un oasis en medio del desierto.

"Regresaste a mi…. No lo dejes ir Noura, pelea por él como no pudiste pelear en el pasado"

Esa voz, oír esa voz dentro de su cabeza, por primera vez tan clara en su mente, no en un sueño sino estando más lucida que nuca, la paralizo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Quién habló? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

- ¡Noura!

El grito sorprendió a los jóvenes haciéndolos separase de inmediato.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Si tu padre te ve te mata, y a este imprudente también!

- ¡Wafiya!

La nana se abalanzó sobre los dos y comenzó a tratar de quitar al impío ese de los brazos de su niña.

- ¡Suéltela! – exigía Wafiya dándole de manotazos a Oscar.

- No Wafiya, ¡déjalo, espera, puedo explicarte!

- ¡Explícate ante Allah!. ¡Y tú! ¡Fuera de aquí! _¡Uld el-haram! ¡Emshi fi halek!_

- _¡La!_ _¡Ahda Wafiya!_

- ¡Vuélvete a tu cuarto Noura!, _¡Allah yusaeiduni!_

- ¡Si sigues con ese escándalo van a venir los guardias!

Ante esta amenaza para su niña Wafiya paró de golpear a Oscar y habló en voz baja.

- _¡¿Hal 'ant majnun?!_ ¿Qué has hecho?! ¡_Allah, Allah_! – decia dándose golpes en la cabeza con las palmas de ambas manos –¡te has puesto a ti misma en el altar para ser sacrificada como carnero!

- Tranquila Wafiya… además Oscar ya se va.

- A ningún lado.

- ¡Oscar por favor!

- Noura no puedes pedirme que me vaya, no ahora.

- Y no puedo pedirte que te quedes, no ahora.

- ¡Váyase ya le ha causado mucho daño a mi niña, váyase de una vez!

- No puedo, Noura yo-

- ¡Siddy Oscar!- se escuchó la voz de varios hombres acercándose al jardín.

- ¡_Walllah_! ¡Los chambelanes! ¡Noura vámonos pronto!

- ¡Pero-

- ¡Si la ven aquí sufrirá un terrible castigo! ¡¿Eso quiere para mi niña?!

- No, pero quiero decirt-

No pudo decir más porque Wafiya echó a correr con Noura de la mano. Pero antes que se perdieran en el jardín Noura volteó a verle.

- ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡No sé cómo ni cuándo pero nos veremos otra vez, lo sé! ¡Yo te esperaré! ¡_Allah Maktub_!

Tras esto desaparecieron entre follaje denso y palmeras. Y justo a tiempo porque entraron al jardín los chambelanes del Sheik.

- Syd Oscar, le estábamos buscando, su padre le espera. No debería estar aquí, es el hogar de un fiero leopardo.

- No lo sabía es que recordé que desde mi balcón se voló hacia acá algo importante para mí, un pañuelo de mi madre, pero no lo veo por ningún lado –mintió el astuto joven.

- Mi señor usted no puede deambular libremente por un palacio musulmán, mucho menos por estos jardines. Ya que se encuentran vacíos pasaremos por alto su falta debido a su ignorancia, sin embargo si algo necesita avísenos que somos sus más fieles sirvientes. Preguntad primero, pida y se os obedecerá, pero cuídese de profanar nuestras costumbres, porque ya lo ha dicho el profeta, el amigo que desprecia la hospitalidad de los hijos de Allah, se ha de volver terrible enemigo y darle caza y fin será el deber del buen creyente.

Oscar tragó saliva entendiendo ahora a que se referían puesto que estos días había conocido bastante de los árabes y sus costumbres raras y tenía una idea más clara de los peligros de una religión y cultura tan fanática.

- Sí yo, lo siento mucho.

- Le ayudaremos a buscarlo.

- No es necesario, ya no tengo tiempo. Mejor, podrían preguntar entre su gente y si lo encuentran, guardarlo para cuando regrese? Es muy importante para mí.

- Ponemos su petición sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Cómo luce ese pañuelo?

- Es de seda verde y tiene grabadas las iniciales DW en la esquina superior izquierda.

- Le buscaremos con esmero y devoción. Ahora mi buen joven, su padre le espera.

- Sí, vamos – no tenía opción más que marchar donde su padre y una vez ahí, no más opción que partir, no podía comprometer a Noura, amándola, debía pensar en ella, no podía hacer las cosas a su modo en esta tierras.

Esa tarde Oscar dejo las tierras mediorientales de Dubái pero su corazón se quedó ahí.

.…

Por la noche….

Wafiya daba vueltas por la habitación de Noura como fiera enjaulada y si no le había abofeteado era porque Noura además de su niña querida era ante todo su Señora. Pero ganas no le faltaban, la quería tanto y tenía tanto miedo por ella, que estaba furiosa con las acciones imprudentes y pecaminosas de la joven.

- ¡¿En qué pensabas?! ¡Lo besaste!

Noura estaba medio escuchando a Wafiya, medio pensando en Oscar. Si no fuera porque era grande la preocupación y los espavientos de Wafiya, su totalidad estaría viajando en mente hacia su Oscar, más allá de las arenas del desierto.

- ¡Y no conforme me utilizaste para que te ayudara en semejante barbarie! ¡De haber sabido lo que decía el recadito jamás hubiera seguido tus órdenes! ¡Ya-Allah! ¡_ Astaghfirullah, Astaghfirullah, Astaghfirullah, Astaghfirullah_!

- Wafiya si sigues así alguien te va a oír hasta afuera y me meterás en verdaderos problemas.

- ¡_Kunt qad 'akhtat_!

- Ya no importa, él se ha ido, nadie lo sabrá…

- ¡Allah lo sabe!

- A su misericordia me atengo entonces…

- ¡Parece que no te preocupara la ira del comendador!

- _La verdad… No…_ -pensó sin expresar, ni aun es su rostro, su sentir. No quería poner más loca a Wafiya…

- ¡Anda y ponte en pie! ¡Tenemos que ir a rezar, a pedir perdón por tu pecado!

- Wafiya, la verdad ya tengo sueño, prefiero dormir.

_- ¡Ya 'iilahi! ¡Astaghfirullah! ¡FiAmanillah!_ – y así exclamando Wafiya totalmente escandalizada abandonó la habitación de la bella Noura, quien se regocijo de la soledad y el silencio para entregarse a los dulces pensamientos que navegaban su mente y el cálido palpitar de unos besos remanentes en sus labios….

Así pensando se fue quedando dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

….

En un Avión a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

- Se te ve muy feliz Oscar – comentó Wilson a su hijo al verle sonreír mirando a la nada por la ventanilla del avión – se nota que lo que te hacía falta era volver a casa.

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa pues sabía que ese no era el motivo de su felicidad.

- Mmm quizá Dubái no te gustó mucho, tengo que volver en 3 semanas, y pese a que Zayed me comunico sus deseos de que hicieras buenas migas con su hijo Mohammed, creo que no te traeré de nuevo a Dubái, estos días ahí parece que no te sentaron bien. – dijo pensativo penando en lo que sería mejor para su Oscar quien los últimos días en Dubái había estado distraído y casi triste.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Hay que volver?!

- No, no, tranquilo si no quieres no, yo volveré solo y diré qu-

- ¡No pero si yo no tengo inconveniente con volver!

- Eh… hijo… ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí ¿por qué?

- Es que… estás muy bipolar Oscar –suspiró confundido el padre -¿no estabas feliz de dejar Dubái esta mañana?

- Eh... No, no eso, es que… es que… sabes el calor no me sentó bien, quizá fue eso, pero, me gustaría regresar, además Zayed quiere que su hijo y yo seamos amigos ¿no? Sería bueno, digo, si la familia piensa seguir manteniendo tratos comerciales con la familia Al-Nahyan. Pues es… estratégico, inteligente… digo, no sé, me parece buena idea, además si no regreso el Sheik lo podría tomar como un desaire. No-no tengo inconveniente en tratar de hacerme amigo del príncipe –finalizo su perorata algo nervioso.

- … de verdad?. Hijo no quiero que te sientas presionado por mis tratos comerciales, la amistad es algo que no se puede forzar, es como el amor, y no tienes por qué volver a Dubái si no quieres.

- ¡Pero sí quiero! – su padre abrió grande los ojos ante la emoción del muchacho que casi salta del asiento, ante lo cual Oscar recobró la compostura y con voz mucho más serena y elegante dijo– ejem, digo, sí quiero, no está mal hacer nuevos amigos, además me gustaría salir a pasear por ahí con alguien de mi edad, el príncipe debe de ten… disculpa ¿Qué edad tiene el príncipe?

- Es apenas un año mayor que tú.

- Lo ves, podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Wilson lo meditó un momento, sí, de hecho quizá Oscar se había aburrido en Dubái por andar entre un par de viejos enfrascados en negocios, quizá salir a conocer la ciudad con un joven de su edad como el príncipe Mohammed, sería una experiencia más placentera de Dubái para Oscar. Sí, Wilson se había tragado la treta de Oscar…

- Sí, creo que tienes razón hijo, bueno en ese caso, no desempaques jajaja, en tres semanas estaremos de regreso.

-_ ¡YEEESSS! – pensó con emoción el muchacho._

Y mientras dormitaba en el avión, una sonrisa le curvaba los labios.

Hola, al fin pude actualizar, ya saben que a veces me toma tiempo pero aquí estoy. Respecto a Oscar ya va llegado su momento de recordar y lo hará, ¡y en qué momento! Bueno ya lo verán. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les mando un cariñoso abrazo.

Glosario

_¡¿Hal 'ant majnun?!_ – ¿te has vuelto loca?

_¡Uld el-haram! ¡Emshi fi halek!_ - ¡Hijo de lo prohibido (o del pecado)! ¡Vete a tu estado (¡Largo de aquí!)!. (Los insultos árabes difieren mucho de los nuestros, tanto en contexto como en significado reflexivo, por eso les pongo sus aproximaciones a nuestros significados entre paréntesis)

_¡La! ¡Ahda Wafiya!_ - ¡No! ¡Tranquilízate Wafiya!

_Zina_ – Es el pecado de la vista, o sea que, es pecado andar de mirón viendo al sexo opuesto, o, incluso alguna cosa, con extremo deseo... Sí… es algo exagerado pero cada quien su religión…

_¡¿Hal 'ant majnun?! –_ ¿estás loca?

_¡Kunt qad 'akhtat!_ - ¡Has pecado (te has equivocado, o , cometido un error)!

_¡Ya 'iilahi! - _¡Oh Dios Mío!

_¡FiAmanillah!_ - ¡Que Dios te proteja!

Siento que me faltan palabras… espero que no, perdón si se me pasó traducir alguna. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Por cierto las Efritas, son la versión femenina de los Efrits, los antiguos genios, que nada tienen que ver con el benévolo genio de Aladdin, puesto que eran espíritus poderosos pero también podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos para el ser humano.


End file.
